The Final Battle
by kaydi
Summary: It's finaly here! This is the sequel to My name is Cassiopeia. Hope ya like. I know it's kinda confusing at first. but it'll get explained.
1. James and Lily... Back?

The Final Battle

__

Hey, people! Miss me? Well, here it is. At last. The third part and the sequel to My name is Sirius Black and My name is Cassiopeia. As always, I own nothing except for the stuff that I do own. And By the way, this is still in progress so any ideas or suggestions ( except flames as they will be used by Sirius for some reason I really don't wanna know.) will be appreciated. This is turning out to be just as long as the first one and I still have a very very long way to go. So I need to ask you to be just a little more patient. And i'll work on it over break, but I have a finial project and rehearsals to do, so I might not have that much time. Anyway, please review and Merry Christmas!

It is the year after Voldemort has arisen

Everyone must put aside their differences and unite

Old enemies align with those they once hated. 

An old prophecy has been unearthed. 

Will the heroes of the long lost prediction live to tell the tale?

**__**

The ancient prophesy

A Great evil will rise

He will seem unstoppable

Only two hold him at bay

The Dog Star and the Son of the Stag

But if one should turn

All is lost

They will be marked.

So they may be recognized

Alone they will face him

Together they will defeat him

And the heirs of the two houses 

Shall battle for the last time.

(twilight zone theme plays in background. )

__

" Lily, take Harry and go. It's Him/ Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"

"James! Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

" Stand aside you silly girl…stand aside now…"

" Not Harry, please no. take me, kill me instead… Not Harry! Please … have mercy…have mercy...."

There was a flash of green light, a cruel high pitched laugh, then an inhuman scream of anger , and a baby's cry and all was quiet.

Lily opened her eyes. She could see it was dark out. What was she doing here on the floor? She looked around. James was lying across the room his eyes closed. All that had happened rushed through her mind.

" James!" She got unsettily to her feet and ran over to James's side. She shook him gently.

"James, wake up. Oh. Please wake up." He moaned and rolled over.

"Just five more minutes mum I swear."

"James. Get up."

He groaned and opened his eyes. "Lily, what happened?"

"Do you remember Voldemort?"

" What? What are you…" His voice trailed off as he remembered. " Harry. Where's Harry?"

It was then she noticed her son was not where she had left him.

"Oh god James, what if he took him? Where is he?"

"I don't know Lily. I don't know."

She began to cry. James took her in his arms. What was going on? One minute he was defending his family, the next he and Lily were alone in his dark house with his son nowhere to be seen. And why did he have the strangest feeling he was not supposed to be here. Then he felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise. Someone was behind him.

He turned ready to defend his wife. He could hear them now. Soft footsteps coming down the hall. Like someone was somewhere they weren't supposed to be. And didn't want to get caught.

"Who's there?" he called, using a voice modifying charm. If it was one of Voldemort's followers, he couldn't take any chances.

"I could ask the same for you." Came the reply. There was something familiar in that voice. It was horse and harsh sounding but there was a warmth in it that was hidden beneath years of pain and heartache.

A figure stepped into the moonlight. It was a man. He was holding a wand. James couldn't see his face. It was masked by darkness.  
" I live here. This is my home. "

"No one's lived here for years. I'm staying here for the time being. But this is no ones home." The man said.

" Look whatever you want, take it we have no money or jewels here We have nothing valuable in this house."

" These things may not be valuable to you. But they mean the world to me." The man kept his wand on James. 

Lily stepped out from behind her husband.

"Please sir, have you seen our son? Please tell me you have." 

"Lily." James hissed.

The man stopped and lowered his wand. He took a step closer. When he stepped past the window his face was illuminated in the moonlight. James could see his intense face. He had black hair, longer than most peoples, it made his pale skin seem even whiter. He was thin, very thin, and he was shaking. 

James gasped as he recognized the man.

He looks like Sirius only like a Sirius that has been through hell and back. This couldn't be his best friend. He had just seen him two days ago and he was fine. A little worried and tired but nothing compared to this gaunt wizard.

"Lily." The man whispered. He turned his gaze on James and what James saw scared him. The eyes, the color were Sirius's, but beyond that there was nothing of his best friend there. The laughter and mischief that always sparkled his best friends eyes, even in the darkest times, was gone. It was replaced by a glassy empty hollow look, a dead look. Like the windows behind them had closed. 

"James." He said. He whispered it like he dared not believe it.

"Sirius?" James asked. " Is that you?"

He nodded. " It's me ,Prongs."

"Oh my god, Sirius what happened to you?" Lily ran forward. She threw her arms around him and held him tight.

Sirius held on to her as long as he could. If this was some kind of dream, it was a blessing and a salvation from the nightmares that usually accompanied his sleep. 

"Uh Sirius, I can't breathe." He heard Lily say. Just hearing her voice again was making him feel better.

" Sirius, what did happen to you?" James asked. James. Sirius approached him. 

"Prongs, is it really you?"

"Of course it's me Padfoot. Why wouldn't it be?" Without hesitation Sirius grabbed James in the biggest bear hug ever. 

"Uh I missed you too Padfoot." James joked. It was then he realized Sirius was crying.

"Padfoot, what's wrong?" He could remember Sirius crying once. Only once. After the girl he loved, had died to protect him from Voldemort.

Sirius just shook his head. Tears poured out of his eyes and his shoulders shook. 

"Sirius, it's alright." Lily led him to a chair and helped him sit down. Sirius simply sobbed. After a while his sobs lessened and then stopped.

"Lily, Prongs. I'm sorry." He said so softly James almost missed it.

"For what Sirius? "Lily asked gently.

"For not protecting you. I swore I would. I swore I would never let anything happened to you. But I killed you."

"What are you talking about?" James asked.

"It was my idea. To use Peter. I didn't know. I thought it was perfect. I was wrong. Please forgive me." He pleaded.

"Sirius, we never blamed you." Lily told him. He looked so much like a big depressed puppy it was sad. Except for his eyes. They went back and forth from over bright and glassy too dead and hollow too many times. There was nothing in them from the man they knew.

Sirius started to say something else but he was interrupted by a fit of coughing. James and Lily had to hold him up to keep him from collapsing. James waited until he had stopped.

"Padfoot, I'm going to ask you some questions and you are going to answer me or else."

"Or else what?" his voice came out as a croak still sore from the crying and coughing.

"Or else I'm going to tell everyone what you say in your sleep about Mari." Sirius grinned at the old joke, then at the mention of Mari's name his grin faded and he turned away.

"Okay." He whispered.

" Where's Harry?" Lily asked.

"Petunia's."

" Why is he there? Why isn't he with you?" Lily exploded." Petunia hates him."

"I couldn't get free at the moment." Sirius said bitterly. 

Just then they heard the door slam. Remus walked in, looking tired and pale. He didn't really notice them. Just Sirius.

" Hey, Padfoot, what are you doing up? You're sick. I thought I told you to stay in bed."

"Who are you, my mother?" Sirius croaked and coughed again. Getting up and down the stairs had been hard enough. Seeing his long dead friends and all that sobbing was making his head swim. It's just a cold, Black, pull yourself together. Lily and James are back. You can't be sick now. He told himself. But he began to shake and he knew this was more than a cold. But he ignored it. Lily and James were more important.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Look I've had a really bad night. Not many people believe your story, even though we have Dumbledore's word. Moody just tried to curse me out of the house. You're sick and shouldn't even be out of bed. Yet you insist you're fine."

"I am."

"With a fever of 104? You're shivering and coughing now. You were delirious last night. Fine? I don't think so. Harry wants to know why you're not answering any of his letters. Voldemort made another attack and killed three people. Fudge is insisting nothing is wrong. The bloody old fool. and I have had a really really really bad day, so do not make me knock you over the head and then send you back upstairs. Because I am willing and able."

" Uh, Moony?"

"Yes?"

"We got company."

"Oh hey Prongs, Lily." He turned around to pour himself a cup of coffee( decaff of course. Read my name is Sirius Black. You'll find out why Remus can't have caffeine.) They waited. James and Lily exchanged looks. Sirius tried not to cough and failed. Remus continued to make himself some coffee and Sirius some tea.

Then he turned cups in hand, and promptly dropped them. Sirius laughed at his face then paid for his laughter in a fit of coughing.

Remus stood open mouthed at his two friends. His face was pale. Even paler than usual.

" James? Lily? Is it really you?"

"Yes, Moony it's us. Why are you so surprised?"

"Well after …that night… I couldn't bear to be near here. But last year I bought it back and I've been living here since. Sirius is staying with me for a while until we can clear his name."

"Clear his name?"

"Last year?" lily and James were both very confused. Sirius could see that. Did they even know they had been dead for the past fourteen years? Maybe this was all a bad dream. Or maybe he was delirious again. 

His head was swimming and he fought to keep the darkness back. He could still hear Remus and James talking, but their voices were growing fainter. The room was getting fuzzy. He thought he could hear Lily calling his name but before he could figure it out, the darkness overtook him.


	2. What's Wrong With Sirius and Harry?

The Final Battle, part 2

__

Okay. This is for Kim. here's the second part. Hope ya fee better. 

Anyway, I was wrong before. Everything belongs to me. But only in my little world. Hehe. Any way, reviews are welcome, flames are not. Oh and in case u were confused before this takes place in the summer of Harry's fifth year at hogwarts.

Remus still stood in front of James hardly daring to believe it. He couldn't help beaming.

James and Lily were alive. Who cares why or how? They were. He hugged James who looked confused but hugged him back. 

"Prongs you have no idea how much we missed you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. We never went anywhere."

His smile vanished.

"You mean you don't know?"

" Know what?" James asked. Remus tried to think fast. They didn't know they had been, were, are, whatever. They were dead.

"James you and Lily are, have been, were"

"Sirius!" Lily shouted. There was a small thump! James and Remus turned. Sirius lay on the floor shaking. His eyes were closed and his face was pale. Deathly pale. Worse than it had been when he first got out of Azakban. Remus ran to his side. His skin was clammy and wet. He was worse than he had been the day before.

"He, he just fell over. He looked kind of faint and I asked him if he was okay and he just fell over." Lily stammered. James held her and held one of Sirius's hands at the same time.

"He shouldn't have been out of bed anyway. Stupid, Sirius why can't you just do as you're told for once?" Remus moaned. James and Remus carried Sirius to the couch in the living room.

"Remus he really doesn't look good. We need to get him to a doctor." James said. He looked up at hi s old friends and saw fear in his eyes. Remus got up and turned away. He shook his head.

"Where. James? "

"Anywhere. He needs a doctor."

"I know. "

"So why haven't you taken him? He should be in the hospital." James was frantic. His best friend looked like he was dying. Lily had found some blankets and covered him with them.

"Where? Where can I take him? One look and they'll know him. Any wizard doctor would recognize him as an animagus. Any muggle or wizard doctor would know him and call the ministry. He'll go back to Azakban. I'm not sending him back there. He'll die for sure if they make him go back. He can't die. I'm not sending him there to die!" Remus yelled.

"Remus slow down." James said. "We need some help here. Sirius needs to see a doctor now. Call Pomfrey, McGonagall, Dumbledore anybody. But he needs help now."

Remus looked up. " Dumbledore, of course." He ran to the fire and threw some floo powder in. 

"I'll be back in a minute. Don't open the door to anyone. I'll be back when I get Dumbledore."

He stepped in the fire and shouted " Dumbledore." Then in a whoosh of green flames, he was gone. James sat down next to Sirius and waited.

Remus arrived in a fireplace, in Professor Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts. The office was empty and he paced the room waiting,

Soon he heard voices and the door opened. Dumbledore walked in with Fudge trailing him.

" Professor, I see no reason why we should" He stopped when he saw Remus. Dumbledore smiled.

"Remus, how nice to see you. You contacted everyone I asked."

"yes, sir. But when I came home, " He paused and glanced at Fudge. "Maybe it would be better if we talked in private."

"Anything that you say in front of him, you can say in front of me." Fudge growled. 

"Actually sir, since you refuse to believe me in anything else I have told you, I very much doubt, you will believe me on this."

"Try me." Remus glanced at Dumbledore who rolled his eyes and motioned for Remus to go ahead.

"Two things. First the most important. Sirius is sick. Really sick. "

"What is wrong with him?" Dumbledore looked worried. Remus knew he was counting on Sirius, to appear and back up his innocence, not to mention if Sirius was sick Voldemort might try something with Harry. He didn't know what, but he knew shortly after Harry's birth, James and Sirius had preformed a secret spell, to protect each others children. Cassi, Sirius's daughter was safe as long as James was alive. But he had died. Still Voldemort had never gone after her so there was nothing to worry about for her. Harry was safe from Voldemort as long as Sirius was alive.

" I don't know. He came back yesterday, shaking and coughing. It got worse over the night and he got out of bed and was running around when I got home, and when I was talking to James he passed out."

"talking to James?" Dumbledore wasn't sure he had heard right, after all he was getting old.

"That's the other thing. James and Lily are back."

Whatever Dumbledore had been expecting, that wasn't it. His mouth dropped open and he just stared at Remus.

" Lily and James Potter?" Fudge asked disbelieving.

" Yes." Remus said.

Dumbledore was up in a flash. "Fudge go back to the ministry. File that report. Tell them that Voldemort is back. " Fudge started to say something but Dumbledore held up his hand. 

"Tell them. Remus take me there."

Remus stepped back into the fire and Dumbledore followed him, leaving a confused Fudge behind.

They exited in Remus's house. James was still by Sirius's side. Lily ran forward to meet them.

"Oh professor, I'm so glad you're here. He's getting worse."

"Lily." Dumbledore grabbed her in a hug. She looked confused and hugged him back.

"You're alive. "

"Of course she's alive. Why wouldn't she be?"

"James." Dumbledore could bearly believe it. James and Lily, alive. He turned to face James and was faced with a terrible picture. 

James was seated next to the couch and Sirius lay unmoving on it. His face was white except for his cheeks which were flushed with fever. His breathing was shallow and he was shaking. 

" At least he's not coughing anymore." Remus said. As if on cue Sirius began to cough. His shoulders shook with the effort of trying to take a breath. James sat by helpless. Lily had only seen that look on his face once. When Sirius had faced Voldemort in their seventh year. Sirius had driven away the dark lord but had come out severely wounded. Erin, one of their friends and Sirius's girlfriend of three years had been killed when she jumped in front of a curse meant for Sirius. Sirius had lain in the infirmary for a month before he woke up. James hadn't left his side the whole time.

Dumbledore ran over and put a hand over his forehead. It burned his hand. He frowned. 

"He needs a doctor." James said behind him.

" there's no place to take him." Remus answered.

"There is one place." Dumbledore stood up. " The only place. Hogwarts."

Lily wrapped Sirius up in more blankets while James, Remus and Dumbledore got ready to take him.

"James , Lily. There is something I want you to do. "

"what is it?" lily asked.

"Go to your sisters and get Harry. He isn't safe there anymore. With Sirius distracted, Voldemort might strike. He'll be safer at Hogwarts. We'll get Sirius there. You just bring Harry."

James looked torn between making sure his best friend was alright and seeing his son again. Finally he followed Lily out the door. They found Sirius's old motorcycle in the garage. It was covered with cobwebs.

"Sirius was here two days. How can it be covered in cobwebs?" James asked "It looks like it hasn't been ridden in years." 

Lily only shook her head." I don't think it has, James."

":What do you mean?"

"James, I think we're or we were dead."

"What?!" James stared at her.

"Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore have all asked us if we were alive. They all look ten years older. Remus and Sirius do not look 19 anymore. They look more like thirty. And I saw the newspaper when I was looking for blankets and Remus said it was yesterdays."

"So?"

"So the date was July 3rd, 2000."

" What!? That's fourteen years, "

"I know. So Harry would be fifteen. Almost."

James grinned." I wonder if he's' found any of our little presents."

"What presents? James, what did you boys do this time?"

"Nothing. Come on lets go." They brushed off the cobwebs and sped off toward number four Privet Drive.

They arrived in the early evening. Lily could see a family clustered around the table in number two. They were laughing and talking. She turned away. That would have been her family. James and Harry and Sirius and Remus. Sirius's wife Mari and his daughter Cassi. His sister Adhara who had been engaged to Remus. That was the thing about his family. Everyone was named after a star or constellation. Kind of odd. But it fit him. In the old days they would gather around the table and be one big happy family. Even though Mari and Adhara were muggles, they loved magic and there were often sudden explosions until Lily made a rule, no exploding things at the table. People learned soon after meeting them, that explosions would come from where ever the Potter gang happened to be. She smiled at the memory of the time James and Sirius had almost blown up the potions room. They had been given detention for all eternity , but they drove Professor Beaker so crazy he gave up after a week. They really were best friends. She could see how much James was hurting, thinking about Sirius. That reminded her about the task at hand.

She marched with a determined stride up the steps of number four. James watched her for a moment. She looked mad. He loved Lily mad as long as it wasn't at him. It reminded him of why he married her. How much he loved her. And he hurried after her.

She knocked on the door. There was a pause and then a fat, no fat wasn't the word, a human pig , yes that's more like it, pulled the door open.

"yeah?"

"Is this the home of Petunia Dursly?" Lily asked in her sweetest voice.

"Yeah," Dudly took after his father. James thought. He didn't like Vernon. At their wedding Sirius had annoyed him so much he tried to strangle him and Sirius had to apperate to the other side of the room to save himself. And Vernon wouldn't listen when James tried to tell him it wasn't very nice to try and kill the best man. Nope, he didn't like Vernon. Not at all.

"Can we see her?" James asked.

The kid shrugged. And let them in. " MUM!" James flinched. God that kid was loud.

"Coming Dudlykins."

"The kid is fifteen and she calls him Dudlykins?" James whispered to Lily. She giggled.

" Who is " petunia walked out of the kitchen and stopped dead when she saw Lily and James.

She stared open mouthed at her supposedly dead sister.

" petunia, How lovely to see you." Lily gave her surprised sibling a hug. 

"But, but, but, you're dead."

"Not anymore, dearest sister in law." James said as he lifted Petunia off the ground in his hug.

"James, put her down. That is not very polite." James put Petunia down and stared at his shoes like a guilty little boy. Petunia backed away. Vernon came into the hall and promptly turned purple. James laughed at his multicolored face.

" Vernon, how have you been? Long time no see, huh? How have you been? Now if it's not too much trouble could you tell us where our son might be?" James shook the mesmerized muggles hand.

" Dudly go get your cousin." Vernon stammered.

"But Dad," he whined.

"GO!" Vernon shouted. Dudly flew up the stairs.

"I didn't know he could go that fast." James whispered to Lily and she laughed again. It was good that James was making jokes again. He hadn't for a long time. And he wasn't so worried about Sirius. The excitement of seeing his son won over his worry for Sirius.

Dudly slunk down that stairs. 

"He doesn't want to come."

"well, make him. " Dudly went back up that stairs. In a few minutes he was back.

" He says He's not feeling well, and if you make him get up he'll write to his godfather and tell him you made him sick."

"good move. I wouldn't want to see Sirius mad at these people." Lily whispered in James's ear.

" Why don't we go and talk to him?" Lily said and she was up the stairs before that Durslys could say anything. James was on her heels.

She knocked on the door. 

A voice from inside yelled through the door. " I told you, I'm not coming down. "

"Harry James Potter, you do as you're told and open this door right now!!" Lily yelled in her

'you're in trouble now, mister' voice. James had been on the receiving end of it for a long time. There was a pause then the door opened.

If Harry had looked anything like James as a baby, he was his twin at fifteen. Except for the eyes. They were bright green. And full something that hadn't been there the last time James had looked in them. Pain. But as soon as he opened the door his eyes were filled instead with shook. They opened wide, just like Lily's did when she was surprised. And on his forehead, James saw a small lightning shaped scar. He drew in a shaky breath. He knew what that scar meant.

" Harry. " Lily said.

"Mum? Dad?" They nodded and he flew into their arms. 

Harry had been up all night coughing and was not in the mood for the Durslys whining. So when Dudly told him to come downstairs Harry flat out refused. The second time, he threatened to send his Godfather after him. Of course he didn't know his god father was deathly ill. But the threat worked just the same and that's what he was going for.

The third time someone knocked on his door, he just didn't even bother getting up. He just yelled he wasn't coming down. 

He was very surprised to hear an angry female voice that did not belong to Aunt Petunia call him by his full name and tell him to answer the door. 

For one brief second he had a flash back. Not many picture but a voice the same as the one who was shouting at him now.

__

"James Harry Potter! Sirius Polaris Black! Remus Jeremy Lupin! Do you know how worried I've been?" His mothers voice.

He leapt off the bed and pulled open the doors. And there in the flesh were his mum and dad. For one brief second Harry could do nothing but stare. Then he flew into his parents arms.

Without a word James pulled out his wand and waved it. All of Harry's things packed themselves into his trunk and his trunk rose into the air. 

Harry followed Lily and James down the stairs where he was startled to se his aunt and uncle standing open mouthed at his parents. His mother giggled and his father beamed. 

Then they left. Harry glanced behind him one last time. _I'll never have to live there again._ He thought. _My parents are alive._

Harry turned expecting to at least see a car. But what he saw was a beat up old motorcycle.

He raised his eyebrow. Lily noticed it. It was something James had picked up from Sirius. 

"How in the world are we all going to fit on that?" Harry asked. James laughed

" Harry, my boy. This is Sirius's old bike. It has a lot of special modifications." James grinned evilly. " Remus, Sirius, and I spent three summers working on this thing. Making extra surprises. We might even get to try a few of them out."

"No James." Lily said as she fastened Harry's trunk on to the back.

" Aw, come on Lil. Just one." 

"No James."

"Please Mum?"

"I said no. Dumbledore is expecting us. And I'm sure you would like to see how Sirius is doing."

James's grin left his face as he remembered his sick friend.

" What wrong with Sirius?" Harry asked. Lily and James glanced at each other and in that look Harry saw that something was wrong. Very wrong.

" He's just a little sick, that's all." Lily said. " Come on." Harry opened his mouth to ask some more but all that came out was a fit of coughing. Suddenly he didn't feel so good. 

James held his son up. A feeling of dread was growing in his stomach. Harry's cough sounded too much like Sirius's. They had to get Harry to Hogwarts soon.

Somehow, Harry would never really be sure, they all climbed onto the bike. And too soon they pulled up in front of Hogwarts. James was about to knock on the door when it was pulled open and a flushed McGonagall ran out. 

"So, Albus was right. You are alive!" James felt very odd Being hugged by his old teacher. It kinda felt like it had when they had graduated and left her a small present. Sirius's unturned in term paper from third year and a bag of doungbombs and she had started bawling.

" Come inside. They're waiting for you up in the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey is trying to figure out what's wrong with Sirius." She told them as they followed her up the stairs. Harry had never been here outside of school. The halls looked dimmer and the portraits looked much less interested in life in the castle than usual. Harry figured it was more exciting with the students around.

They reached the infirmary and saw Remus pacing back and forth in front of the door.

" Professor Lupin." Harry cried. Remus smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"Professor?" James asked. "Since when are you a professor?"

"Since Harry's third year." Remus told him. " I've waiting for you."

"Where's Sirius?" James asked

" Dumbledore and Pomfrey are in there with him now. They're trying to figure out what's wrong with him. He looks really bad." Remus began pacing again.

"Don't worry Professor he can't die. Not now." Harry said. James and Remus shared a long look. They knew he could. 

"I can't lose him. He's my best friend." Remus sat down.

"We won't Moony."

"That's just what he said about you know. 'don't worry Moony. He's Prongs. He can't die. ' But you did." 

No one said anything for a while. Then the door opened. Dumbledore stepped out.

"James, Lily. I'm glad you're back. Harry, welcome back to Hogwarts."

"Thank you Professor."

"Sir, what wrong with him?" James pleaded..

"We're not sure yet. Remus I want you to go to Ireland."

"Ireland? Why?"

"To get Mari and Addi. And Cassi. He needs them."

"But I can't leave." Remus protested. " What if something happens? "

"Please Remus go. " Remus opened his mouth to protest again but then he thought. Without a word he turned and strode down the hall. 

" Harry, James, Lily, you can go in. James he's asking for you."

James gulped and entered the room. 

He was surprised to see it really hadn't changed much since his years at Hogwarts. He smiled thinking about all the time he had spent in here. Either recovering from some prank gone wrong or paying for it with detention. Sirius usually got cleaning duty in the trophy room but it never bothered him. He had been raised as a muggle and found it easier to clean without magic. 

It was sort of dark but he could still see Sirius lying on a bed.

He hurried over. The sight didn't help much. 

Sirius was even paler. He was shaking with the effort to breathe. His bare chest was wet with sweat and James could see a small scar right over his heart. 

Sirius opened his eyes. James bent over. 

"Prongs, "

"Padfoot, don't worry. You're gonna be okay. We're at Hogwarts. "

" Where's Moony and Wormtail? "

Lily and Harry glanced at each other. Why would Sirius be asking about Peter? Harry thought. And he always referred to Peter as Pettigrew, never Wormtail.

__

"Wormtail was my friend. He was a marauder. Marauders never die and they never turn on each other. Peter Pettigrew killed him. Peter Pettigrew was a lousy lying traitor. There is a difference." Sirius had told Harry one time after he had asked.

"They went out for a second Sirius. They'll be back." James told him. Sirius nodded and closed his eyes.


	3. Visions of the Past

__

Well, here is the next part. Sorry it took so long. Christmas and everything um. I would like to get some more reviews, so please please please write more reviews. In fact, I'm not putting the next part out until I get 20 reviews! So there! Hehe. Just no flames. And like I said before any ideas are great, because I'm not really done and so if you have any ideas please e-mail me.

I hope you like this story and everything belongs to me.

Sirius: Did you know kaydi is a compulsive liar?

Shut up! Anyway. Ignore him. And go review! I command you

Sirius: Yes! I am the all-powerful, all-knowing, slightly insane Sirius! And I command you to review! 

Sirius slept restlessly. Images swept through his head and burned into his mind. Each one with a red hot pain. 

He watched his two year sister cry as he pulled her hair on their shared birthday. 

He saw his mother smile at her new babies, just born. 

He saw his best friend Tommy, take him under his wing at school. 

He saw his class mates mocking him for the strange and unexplainable things he could do. Untrained magic could be an unpredictable thing. 

His father finally telling him about his heritage. 

Then his vision moved. He saw a young boy about four, running in a garden. He had messy black hair and laughing blue eyes. He ran into the arms of a beautiful woman. Laughing, she scooped him up and swung him around. A man came out into the garden and laughing grabbed them both in a big hug. The boy looked over the woman's shoulder and saw Sirius. Sirius felt a twinge of an old ache that had never really healed. His mother had died when he was a baby and his father had been killed when he was thirteen. He had never really had parents. This boy had parents who loved him and would do anything for him. The boy smiled at him. And Sirius smiled back. Then he was gone.

He saw a small kitchen. It had a cozy at homey feeling. Around the table sat a man, a woman, and two little boys. They didn't look much older than five or six.

One boy turned and looked at him. " Mummy, Who is that?" He pointed at Sirius. Sirius stared at him. He seemed so familiar. His gray eyes that seemed too old for such a young child

"who's who, baby?" The woman asked.

" That man in the corner. He looks sick."

"Yeah well you don't look so hot yourself kid." Sirius snapped.

"There's no one over there honey now eat." His mother motioned to his uneaten vegetables.'

He moved. Now he was in the woods. The sun was setting over the trees casting an eerie light among the shadows.

He heard something. A branch snapped behind him. He whirled around. There were the two boys he had seen before.

"Romy are you sure about this?" The boy with gray eyes asked.

"Of course. Now lets go." The other boys pulled him toward a barely visible path.

"Let's ask him." The gray eyed boy pointed at Sirius.

"Who?"

"That man."

"Oh yeah, the one no else can see." The boy glared at him. 

Then he turned and marched right up to Sirius.

"Are you real?" Sirius was confused. 

"of course."

"Then how come no one else can see you?"

Sirius thought fast.

" I don't really know. Because you are my friend, I guess. I have to-"

Just then there was a growl behind him.

Slowly Sirius turned and found himself face to face with a full grown, slobbering, growling, werewolf.

Sirius froze. The wolf growled deep in his throat and made to leap. 

Sirius dove and the wolf went past him. Sirius let out a sigh of relief when he heard a scream.

Sirius scrambled to his feet. A sight of horror met his eyes. 

Remus was backed against a tree watching the werewolf slash at his brother.

The little boy screamed again and then the wolf gave a final swipe and the boy fell to the ground. Blood mixed with dust and stained the ground.

The wolf then turned on Remus. He snarled at the helpless boy. Sirius had to do something.

"Oy! Dog breath!" Sirius threw a rock. His aim was true and it collided with the wolf's head

The wolf roared and wiped his head around. Growling he went for Sirius. 

Taking a running leap the wolf knocked Sirius to the ground. He wrestled with it, trying to keep that mouth of daggers away from him. The wolf was mad, and Sirius knew how dangerous a mad werewolf could be. He reached behind 

"Run, kid. Run for it!" Sirius yelled. He reached behind himself blindly. Suddenly a large branch was placed in his hand. He glanced up. Remus was standing there._ No, no go, run. Don't stay here. Don't you know what will happen if you do? _He begged silently.

Taking the branch he cracked it over the wolf's head. Yelping the wolf backed off.

Sirius leapt up and stood in front of little Remus, the branch at the ready.

The wolf recovered and circled around for another attack.

Before Sirius could react the wolf took a jump and knocked him to the ground. His head impacted with a rock and he lay still. 

Slowly the world spun back into focus. He got up . 

Remus was now crying and holding his arm which was red with blood. Sirius grabbed the branch and hit the wolf over the head again.

"Get out of here! Leave him alone! " He yelled. Just then somewhere in the distance a cock crowed. 

The wolf whirled around. It eyed the horizon carefully, then turned and fled through the bushes.

Sirius let out a sigh of relief . Remus on the other hand began to sob.

Sirius bent down to examine the wound. The cut was deep, but not bad. 

Then he turned to the other boy.

He was lying face down in the grass. Sirius felt for a pulse and found none. He let out a shaky breath.

"Is he okay?" Remus's small voice asked.

"I," He didn't know what to say. What do you say to a five year old? "Come one, let's get you home." He picked up Remus and carried him away.

The sun was up by the time he got to the house. When he got to the steps the door flew open and Mrs. Lupin came running out.

"Oh God, Remus! Are you okay, baby? Where's your brother? What happened?" She scooped him out of Sirius's arms.

"We got lost and a wolf chased us and this guy found us and he made the wolf go away." Remus told her. Mr. Lupin dashed out. He pulled Remus into a big hug. Sirius began to walk away.

"Thank you." Sirius turned. Mrs. Lupin was standing next to him.

Sirius frowned. "You can see me?"

"Yes. " She said, waving her hand dismissivly as if his question wasn't important. " How did you do it? Get rid of the wolf?"

"I've had some experience with them. But you should know. The other boy, I, I" God, this was hard. " I couldn't save him." Mrs. Lupin's hands flew to her face. 

" There's more. It was a werewolf. Remus is a werewolf." 

There was a silence. Mr. Lupin held his son tight. Remus stared at him, his big eyes bright. Sirius couldn't take it anymore. He spun on his heel.

"Wait, how can we thank you?" Mr. Lupin called.

"You don't need to. Remus will be a great wizard some day. No matter what I have done, I couldn't let him die. James would kill me if I let our best friend die." He laughed. Remus's eyes opened wide.

"At least tell us your name." Mrs. Lupin begged. He thought for a moment.

"Sirius. My name is Sirius." 

Then the world began to dissolve again. 

Now he was back at Hogwarts. In the Gryffindor common room no less. Students sat around the fire, doing homework, talking and just having a good time. His heart lurched when he saw Erin White laugh as she talked to Lily.

In a corner four boys sat together, huddled in a group. A small explosion came from their circle and no one even reacted, except for the first years.

He moved closer. 

"No, Padfoot. We can't do it like that." James was saying.

"Why not? " His stomach gave a funny jolt as he heard his own sixteen year old voice.

"Because we could get caught." Remus told him. _Good old Remus, always the voice of caution. Not that we ever listened to him. _He thought.

"Fine." 

Then all of a sudden it was dark, the fire burned low. 

The stairs creaked and he heard several sharp whispers coming from no where.

He knew just where they were though.

Under James's invisibility cloak.

The portrait hole opened and they crept out.

He followed.

They explored every room until they came to one.

Sirius remembered this night.

He slipped in behind them and watched as James pulled off the cloak.

They were in an old classroom. The only thing in the room was an old mirror.

They all looked at it in turn joking over what they saw. Because that mirror did not show your face. It showed what was deep inside your heart. 

Sirius remembered what he had seen. His parents. His mum and dad who had been killed when he was younger. They were there at his graduation, smiling and proud.

He remembered what Remus had seen. A full moon and no wolf. And James had seen himself with Lily. And a family.

But Peter, he didn't remember what Peter had seen. Coming up behind him he watched as Peter peered into the mirror and he saw what Peter saw.

Peter was standing there, tall and proud. He had a head boy badge on and he was carrying the Quiddich cup. James, Remus and him were all in the background, expressions of envy of their faces.

That's what Peter wanted more than anything. To stand out from his more talented friends. To be better than them all.

Sirius shook his head. He closed his eyes against the tears. _We would have done anything for you, Peter. Why did you turn?_

When he opened his eyes, he saw James's face peering down at him. But the eyes weren't right. They were green.

"Prongs?" He asked weakly. The James look a like turned around

"Dad! He's awake!" Then James, the real James came running up. He was followed by Lily, and Dumbledore.

"Padfoot, you're awake!" James grinned.

"Sirius, how are you feeling?" Lily took a damp cloth and wiped his forehead which was burning up.

"Where's Moony?"

"He want to go do something, he'll be back."

"I saw him, James. I saw the wolf." Sirius tried to tell him about Remus getting bitten.

"What do you mean?"

"The wolf, that bit him, I was there."

"Padfoot, you were five. And he lived in Wales. You lived outside London." Sirius shook his head.

"I did."

Just then the door burst open.

"Professor!" Severus Snape, one time archenemy of the Potter gang and present potions master, ran in. He stopped dead, at the sight of James and Lily.


	4. Black Reunion

__

HEY PEOPLE, I DECIDED TO BE NICE. BY THE WAY THE 20 REVIEWS THING? I WAS KIDDING. I DON'T CARE ABOUT REVIEWS AS LONG AS I WRITE A STORY THAT I LIKE. BY THE WAY MORGANA, I LOVED THAT QOUTE. 

NOTHING BELONGS TO ME. HEHE. 

Ding Dong. Remus pressed the doorbell and stepped back.

A few moments later the door was opened by a 14 year old female version of Sirius.

"Cassi,"

"Professor Lupin!" Cassiopeia Black, or Cassi to her friends, hugged him "Mum! Aunt Addi! Come here!"

Two women came running. Marianna Black, short with long red blond hair and grayish blue eyes, welcomed him in.

Adhara Black, with red hair and green eyes, leapt into his arms.

"Addi, it's so good to see you. You too Mari." She shifted the baby in her arms to hug him. 

"How's Remy and Jamie?" Remus asked, referring to the newest additions to the Black family. The twins Remus, and James, had been born almost five months ago. Named for Sirius's best friends. Remus, or Remy as he was dubbed by his sister, had his mothers red hair and his fathers brown eyes. James or Jamie had Sirius's hair and Mari's eyes. The two were perfect mixes of their parents unlike Cassi who took after her father, not only in looks but in personality. 

Marianna or Mari as she had been dubbed by her husband, smiled shyly. She was a soft spoken person by nature but marriage to a certain loud mouthed Sirius Black had changed that.

" They miss you and their father. Remus, it's been too long." 

"And how are you?" He said noticing her stomach. Apparently Sirius had been by. 

"Oh this? Well, Sirius always said he wanted a big family."

Remus grinned but Sirius's name reminded him why he was there.

"You all have to come with me. Now."

"Why?" Cassi asked, her brown eyes narrowing, They seemed to turn black. Just like Sirius's did when he was mad.

"It's Sirius. He's sick. Really sick. Dumbledore thinks if you are there too it'll help him." Mari nodded her face set. 

"Oh one more thing, Lily and James are back." Addi and Mari had no reaction for a few seconds. Then..

"You're kidding. They're back? How? Why?" They burst into questions.

"I don't know, but they are. Come on we have to get back."

Mari got the twins ready to go and , Addi and Cassi got ready to go and Remus pulled out his wand.

He pointed it at the fire place and green flames shot out.

"I don't suppose you have any floo powder." He asked Mari. She shook her said. 

"No, it's not a thing most muggles keep around their houses." He smiled. Sometimes he forgot that Mari and Addi were both muggles. Sirius's dad had been a muggle and his mum had been a witch. Both had died when Sirius and Addi were kids but to make a long story short, Sirius had inherited his mum's powers and Addi hadn't. The twins most certainly had inherited magic. You could just tell. Plus there was the thing where when they were unhappy about something, things began to fly.

Remus conjured up some floo powder and threw it in the fire.

"Hogwarts!" he called and the girls stepped into the fire. 

The world spun around him and then they were there.

"There you are." McGonagall ran up to them. She dragged them to the infirmary.

James sat next to Sirius's bed. Harry had fallen asleep in the bed next to him and Lily was playing with his hair gently. Dumbledore was talking to Snape in hushed worried voices.

James looked up. Then he leaned down to whisper something to Sirius who opened his eyes.

Mari gasped in seeing her long-dead friends looking very much undead.

"James! Lily!" Lily embraced Mari, then Addi. She led them over. Remus slipped his arms around Addi.

"I'm sorry, Mari. He's not getting any better. And now Harry's getting sick too." 

Mari leaned over to look at Sirius. His eyes were open and he smiled when he saw them. Mari took his hand and James gave her his seat. 

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." His voice was weak.

"Some one's here to see you." She took Remy and Jamie from Addi.

"Hey guy, do you remember your daddy?" 

Jamie screeched happily. Remy just reached his arms from his father. Sirius glanced at her belly.

"You didn't tell me."

"I tried but we don't have an owl. I thought Cassi might have told you, but when she told me about the tournament I decided you had enough to worry about." She pushed his hair out of his eyes.

" Did I miss something? When do you have twins?' James asked.

"James, Lily, I want you meet James Castor Black and Remus Pollex Black. Also known as Jamie and Remy." Addi introduced them. She winked at James.

"Hey Da. How are you feeling?" Cassi asked as she sat down next to her father.

" A little dizzy. But I'm-" He was cut off by a hacking cough. Dumbledore looked up and hurried over, a look of extreme worry on his face.

"Sirius, maybe you should take some more of the sleeping potion." He handed Sirius a small bottle. Sirius glanced at his baby sons. Then he reluctantly took it. Almost instantly he was asleep.


	5. Solution

Hey people! I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the wait. All my teachers decided that they would all assigned huge projects and reports the last few weeks of term. 

So don't blame me. Blame * dun dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnn* FINIALS!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Sirius runs away in terror screaming "The word! You said the word! The evil evil evil evil word! It's evil I tell you, eeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvviiiiiiiiillllllllllllllllll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

I think he says more but at this point he runs out of hearing distance so I can't be sure.

So sorry for the wait and here's part five of the Finial Battle. It may be a couple of days before I get the next part up. We got off today for teacher workshop or something and so I'm posting this but all our new classes start tomorrow so I don't know how busy I'll be. But I'll really try. 

You know noting belongs to me but the stuff that does. Now go read and review! And pllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssseeeeeeeeee give me lots and lots of reviews so I can get my mind of * looks around to make sure Sirius isn't around and whispers so low it can barely be heard* finials.

Sirius: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT THE WORD!!!!!!!!

"Now, Severus, please tell them what you have just told me."

"You all know I am a spy for us. I overheard You-know-who talking to Pettigrew." He avoided Remus's eyes and Sirius's still form. " He congratulated him on getting rid off the warriors."

Addi, Mari, Lily, Cassi, and the twins just looked confused. But James and Remus exchanged looked.

"The warriors?" Cassi asked."What are they?"

"They are two heroes prophesied to come and battle the greatest dark wizard when he arises." Remus said. "They are identified by a symbol the dark wizard leaves on them. That." He pointed to Harry's scar.

"How do you know?" asked Snape.

"When we were in our third year and Sirius's dad was killed, he said Voldemort was after him." Addi nodded "Yes, he came to kill Sirius,. But he had stayed at school for that break." Her eyes clouded at the long forgotten memory.

"Yes, anyway we went looking for a reason why he would be after our friend and we came on that prophecy. Sirius fit the description. Right down to the scar. " He pulled the covers down on Sirius and a small lightning shaped scar, identical to Harry's was revealed on his chest right over his heart.

"I remember that." James said. "When we asked him about it, he slammed the book shut and stomped out of the room. We never said anything about it, but I've thought about it."

"Me too, especially when we all thought he had turned." Remus said.

"Turned? Sirius? Never." Lily laughed.

"I know. But I had no other reason to think he hadn't." Remus said. They were all quiet.

"So Potter and Black are these so called warriors?" Snape asked.

"So it would seem.' Dumbledore said. "It would explain many different things."

Just then Harry stirred.

Harry woke up, hearing voices.

On was Remus's.

"They are two hero's prophesied to come a battle the greatest evil when he arises."

Her listened to them talk about the warriors. Did they really think he was some foretold hero?

One by one he heard them leave the room. Then he opened his eyes.

His mother was sitting beside his bed. His father sat in between his bed and Sirius's. He saw Sirius was asleep.

"Harry." 

"Hi, mum." She leaned over and gave him a kiss right on his scar. She traced her finger over the scar.

"Harry, I am sorry we weren't there for you."

"But you were, Mum. The spell you cast when you died, it saved me. And Dad is my patronus."

"Patronus? That's advanced." She smiled.

"Well, they brought dementors to school two years ago because they thought Sirius was after me. And Professor Lupin taught me how to drive them away."

"Remus taught you that?"

"Yes."

"He always was a walking text book." James spoke up.

Harry smiled. 

"How ya feeling?" James asked him.

"I'm-" He began to cough, and could barely get a breath in. Finally he stopped. 

"Don't strain yourself. Lay down." Lily told him. "Why don't you get some more sleep?"

"Will you still be here?" 

"Of course. We aren't going anywhere." James told him.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. Seconds later he was asleep.

"Nothing." Remus shut the book with a thud that echoed through the library.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Cassi asked. Then she sneezed as the dust from Remus's book floated by her.

" Anything about the warriors." Dumbledore told her.

Remus was walking down the isle. Mari was rocking Jamie and Addi had Remy. Snape was sitting slightly away from the others, pouring over an old dusty book. He too shut it.

"Nothing on the warriors. Just the same prophecy."

He got up and went to return the book. He put it back on the shelf and when he turned another book fell. He turned and picked it up. It had fallen open to a page full of information about the warriors.

Snape began to put the book back. Then he stopped.

__

Why am I even doing this? I hate Potter and Black. Why wouldn't I want them to die?

Because deep down, not even you can do that. You know that there is something important about this and you are a part of it. Now forget the past and do what you have to. A voice told him. He sighed knowing it was right.

__

Since when do I have a conscious? He wondered.

He returned to the table and sat down next to Mari who looked slight surprised but smiled gently at him. Jamie grinned and reached for him. Mari tired to hold him back but he crawled out of her arms and into Snape's lap. He sat there, grinning at Snape, who looked positively horrified. 

He glanced around for help. Cassi was unaware of what her brother was doing, so was Addi as she tried to hold Remy still. Dumbledore smiled knowingly and Remus grinned his old marauder grin.

Then as Jamie snuggled down and promptly fell asleep, Snape slowly relaxed. He shifted the sleeping baby and handed the book to Dumbledore.

"Severus, where did you find this?" 

"It fell off a shelf"

" Listen to this.

'The potion of Aramanda is the only cure for the curse of salimus, causing the victim to develop a terrible fever and a deadly cough. There is a rumor it is the only thing that can kill the foretold warriors, before the finial battle." He glanced around.

"My friends, this is the key. Apparently they are under a curse. This potion is the only hope. It is very difficult." He said glancing over the recipe

"Severus, can you make this?" He handed the book to Snape.

He looked it over. "Yes. It is no more difficult than the wolfsbane potion."

He handed the baby back to Mari and left. 

"I'm going to see how Sirius and Harry are doing." Mari said. Addi went with her and of course where Addi went so did Remus. 

"Cassi, why don't you go see if you can help Professor Snape?"

Now Cassi would rather eat slugs than help Snape but if Dumbledore said so.

She sighed and went down to the potions room.

Snape was going through his storage when she got there.

"yes? Do they need something?" He turned around, his arms bulging with bottles.

"Professor Dumbledore sent me to see if you needed any help."

"From you? May I remind you of your grades in my class?"

"Yes, as they are high marks." She retorted.

Snape made a face as though he would have liked to tell her off, but then he shoved some bottles at her.

"Fine."

Three hours and four failed attempts later, Snape and Cassi leaned over the cauldron.

"If we did it right, it's supposed to turn green." Cassi glanced at the book. Slowly, surely, the swirling mixture stilled and turned and bright …

"Green." Snape sighed. They ladled some into a smaller cauldron and left.


	6. Back to Azkaban

The final battle, part 6. 

Hey, I'm really sorry for the delay. It's not my fault! Honest! * glares at all things that made it impossible to write, teachers, finials, new semester classes, dumb computer that won't work, writers block…* 

Well, here is the next part. And I finally have everything figured out! I know just what is going to happen to Harry, Sirius, and everyone else. I've also figured out why James and lily have come back. Thank you, Carlie prongs!

So here it is. I will try to post a bit more regularly. Thanks for your patience. And any reviews would be veeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy good. Thanks

Oh yeah, and anything ya know, doesn't belong to me. 

Mari put the sleeping twins in Dumbledore's office where he conjured up a cradle for them.

Then she went back down to the infirmary

She sat by Sirius's bed. James and Lily were sleeping in chairs near by. 

She shook her head. James and Lily, alive. It was almost impossible to believe.

She was just dozing when she heard shouting.

"You are insane! You have no proof!"

"And you can not do this. He is deathly ill!"

"All the better to get him now! While he can't curse the place to smithereens."

"No-" Just then Cornelius Fudge burst into the room, McGonagall on his heels. James and Lily jumped up, so did Mari. 

"There." He pointed to Sirius's bed.

Sirius, who was just waking up, stared confused, at the gang of ministry wizards that quickly surrounded his bed.

"What are you doing?" Mari cried. She rushed forward, but Fudge held her back.

"Don't worry miss. You'll be safe."

"Safe? What are you doing to my husband?" She yelled as a wizard yanked Sirius out of the bed. Sirius instantly fell to the floor, a look of horror and fear in his eyes.

"Mari-" he croaked before the wizards yanked him to his feet. Lily and James rushed up.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't' worry folks. We'll have him out of here and back in Azkaban in no time." Fudge waved his hand and the wizards began to drag Sirius out. 

"No! You can't! he'll die!" James rushed to block their way.

"Please. Don't do this." Lily begged him. Apparently he didn't recognize her or James.

"Mum?" Harry stirred. He opened his eyes and saw the ministry wizards dragging his godfather out the door. "Sirius!" He tired to get out of bed, but Lilly held him down.

James then leaped at the nearest wizards and began to hit him. Remus came in to see what all the noise was and when he saw them, he followed James's example.

The wizards dropped Sirius when James and Remus jumped at them.

He fell to the floor. Mari ran to him and helped him sit up.

Just then Dumbledore ran in.

"What is going on here?"

"Dumbledore, this has gone too far. Black is going back to Azkaban now!"

"But you can't. Not now!"

"He's sick." James said from where he was holding a wizard in a headlock.

"Yeah." Remus said looking up from the wizard he had just placed under the full body bind.

'Please, Fudge. You can't take him." Harry said, from where Lily was still trying to hold him down.

"I can and I will. Now get off those wizards or you two will join him." James and Remus made no move.

"Fudge what on earth are you trying to do, kill him?"

" I received a message he was here and wouldn't put up a fight, and they were right."

"Who sent it?"

"It was anonymous. Just signed P.P."

"Peter." Remus growled.

"Not this again." Fudge moaned. "Pettigrew is not alive. I am taking him, and for once Dumbledore, there is nothing you can do."

Dumbledore gave him a very disapproving look. "Cornelius, think about what you are doing. An innocent man will suffer for your narrow-mindedness."

Fudge didn't answer, he just looked at Sirius, who was glaring back at him with all the strength he could muster. A long moment passed.

"Take him away." Fudge waved his hand. The wizards escaped from James and Remus's grasp and dragged Sirius from the room before anyone could say anything. Fudge moved to follow them, but then he turned around.

"I have tolerated you and your high opinions for long enough. Do not cross me again." He warned Dumbledore.

Then he turned and was gone.

Mari began to cry, and James and Remus watched the door helplessly.

"Professor, what do we do?" Lily asked Dumbledore.

He thought for a minute.

"I don't know, What can we do?"

"I know." Harry said from his bed. They all turned at look at him.

"Dad, you're going to have to use the invisibility cloak." James narrowed his eyes, then he smiled.

"Of course. Moony, come on." Then they left the room.

The jailers threw Sirius into his cold dark cell.

Sirius pulled himself into a sitting position. Every inch of him hurt.

Not only was he already sore, the jailers had amused themselves by beating him within an inch of his life. 

Sirius heard talking and felt the rush of cold that signaled a dementor guarding his cell. He shivered, scenes he didn't want to remember pierced his mind.

Sirius tried to push them back, but he just wasn't strong enough. He heard laughter outside his door. He pulled himself into a corner and curled up, shutting out the world he had managed to escape from for three years.

__

I'm going to die here. He thought for the first time in three years. _I'm going to die here, alone._ _I don't want to die. God help me, I don't want to die alone._

"Are you sure about this?" Remus asked as they approached the towering fortress of Azkaban.

"No. But Sirius would do it for either of us in a heartbeat." James replied. "Now come on." He held out the invisibility cloak. Remus got under it.

They walked up the beaten path to the huge steel doors.

"Now what?"

"Knock?"

"Oh yeah, they'll just open right up."

"Shut up." James reached out and knocked. The sound echoed through the forlorn prison.

A few seconds passed, then slowly the old doors creaked open.

A tall, quite fat, angry looking guard stepped out. James and Remus slipped in behind him. 

They waited for his to come back in and followed him.

"Who was it?" The other guard at the door asked.

"No one."

"That's odd. Well we better send someone down to three twenty one."

"Why?"

"The dementors are having a ball. I think he's going to go soon."

"It's about time, too bad we can't give him the Kiss. Fudge thinks it will be better to let him waste away. "

"I have to say I do feel sorry for him. Out for three years then he's back in here to die."

"Yeah, oh well."

The guards turned back to their work and James and Remus followed the signs to cell number three twenty one.

"Ugh, can you imagine spending twelve years of your life here?" James asked.

"I don't want to." Remus replied. "But now I know why he came out looking like he did." For the feelings of dread and the coldness that seeped into their spines had found them. It was quite easy to find Sirius's cell what with all the dementors crowding around it.

James whipped out his wand.

"I'll distract them, you get him out." Remus nodded.

Several dementors turned as they approached.

"Expecto patronum!" James shouted. A slivery figure shot out of the end of his wand. A large stag began to scatter the dementors.

"Go now!" James yelled as he struggled to maintain his patronus.

Remus tapped the door and it sprung open. He rushed in. The small cell was dark and smelled. The musty odor mixed with the smell of blood.

Remus didn't know what he expected to find, but Sirius huddled in a ball in the corner wasn't it.

"Sirius?" This couldn't be Sirius. Not Padfoot, who never cried and never gave up.

Sirius raised his head. His faced was tearstained and pale. When he spoke, Remus could bearly hear him.

"I don't want to die, Moony."

"You're not going to die, Padfoot. Now come on."

"Yes I am. They are going to give me the Kiss. I'm going to die."

"Look Sirius, you are sick and delusional. We are going to get you home. Okay?"

Sirius only gazed at him with glassy eyes.

Remus yanked him to his feet and Sirius swayed on his feet.

Remus slid his arm under him and helped him. They got out of the cell. James threw the cloak over them all and they hurried back to the entrance.

The guards bearly glanced up when the door slid open again. James and Remus waited till they were a safe distance away then they appereated, leaving the living hell called Azkaban behind them.

They reappeared out side the Hogwarts grounds. Slowly they made their way back up to the castle. They slipped inside and back up to the infirmary.

They laid Sirius back down on the bed, and they sent Cassi, after many hugs and shouts off to find the others.

Harry was sleeping, thank god. Remus brought a chair over and sat next to Sirius's bed. James pulled a chair up between his son and his best friend. 

Sirius really hadn't regained full consciousness yet. He seemed to be drifting in and out.

Then slowly, he opened his eyes.

"It's real. I thought it was all a dream." He said softly.

" No Padfoot. It's real." James told him. He picked up the goblet that held the cure. He held it so Sirius could drink. He made a face but swallowed it. Sirius shivered as the potion began to work on curing the deadly curse that ravaged his body.

" I thought I was back there."

"You were." Sirius shuddered violently.

"Don't worry. We won't let them take you back. "

"They'll have to take us too."

"Padfoot," Remus wanted to tell Sirius how sorry he was that Sirius had to spend twelve years in that hell. He wanted to say how sorry he was for not being there for him. Or for not believing him. But he couldn't. 

He wouldn't have heard him anyway. Because Sirius Black was asleep.


	7. Introductions

Harry woke up to find the room deserted all for Sirius who was sleeping restlessly.

Sirius was back. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Just then the door opened. The girl Harry had seen a few times was there. She was holding a small goblet. She paused when she saw him watching her.

"Feeling better?" Her voice rose slightly in an Irish lilt.

"Yeah, a bit."

"Good." She helped him sit up.

"What is your name? I've seen you before."

"Course you have. I am a year behind you. Your friend Ron, his sister is my best friend. My name is Cassiopeia Black. But just call me Cassi. Everyone does."

"You're Sirius's daughter?"

"Yep. He's got two little boys too and a third on the way." She smiled.

"He gets around." Harry smiled over at his godfather who was now muttering in his sleep.

"Yeah." She watched him sleep, then turned back to Harry.

"Drink this. It'll make you feel better." She helped him drink the foul smelling potion.

"Thanks." He shivered as the potion began to work.

"You'll sleep now." Cassi told him. 

He tried to ask her something but he sank into a deep dreamless sleep.

The last few month of summer passed quickly. Snape and Hagrid were both off, doing something for Voldemort. 

The Alliance against Voldemort was reinstated . The old members were told of Sirius's innocence and excepted it with minimal suspicions. Fudge returned several times and each time was turned into some random type of rodent by James and Remus. Eventually he didn't come back. Ron and Hermione were soon heard from as soon as they got Harry's letters. 

__

Dear Harry

How on earth did your parents come back?! That is like impossible. But I can't wait to meet them.

I hope you and Sirius are both feeling better. And yeah I did know he had a daughter. Mum told me after she saw him last year. She said she came into the infirmary to see Sirius when you were sleeping.

And Ginny said she is surprised she didn't talk to you before. She knew but promised not to tell.

Fred and George are having a ball about it. They know her and they can't believe she is his daughter. Oh and my whole family knows now. Mum made me explain and Ginny was surprised. She didn't know I knew. And Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Mum and Dad all believe us. But Percy doesn't. But no one cared. Mum and Dad yelled at him for calling poor Snuffles a traitor! How cool is that! Can't wait to meet your parents. Tell them, Professor Lupin, and Sirius hi for me.

Well got to go

Ron

Dear Harry

Oh my gosh are you alright? When I heard you were sick, I couldn't believe it. And Sirius too. Very odd though, the both of you getting sick at the same time.

And your parents came back? That has got to be weird. I thought nothing could bring the dead back. But I do have a theory.

I didn't know Cassi was his daughter. I knew her. She is in my ancient runes class last year. Had a talent for them. She was tied with me for head of the class and I had a year on her. I knew her last name was Black, but I didn't know she was his daughter. Does Sirius have any other secrets we don't know about?

Well, I do hope you are feeling better. Too bad you can't come to Diagon Alley this year. How are you getting your things?

Oh well, I must go. Mum's calling

Love

Hermione.

Harry was introduced to Mari, Addi, Jamie, Remy and the rest of Sirius's small family.

He loved the babies. They suited their names. Jamie was loud and demanded attention every second while Remy was quiet and seemed wise beyond his baby years.

Little by little Harry and Sirius regained their health back. Madam Pomfrey watched them both with vulture like eyes.

And soon it was time for school to start again.

James and Remus were to go get Harry's things in Diagon Alley. Cassi came with them.

"It really hasn't changed has it?" James asked.

"Does it ever? " Remus asked with a small smile. James stopped to stare at the new Firebolt in the window. Remus shook his head. No, some things never did.

"Professor Lupin?"

Hermione ran up to him, her arms full of books. Ron was right behind her.

"Ron, Hermione. It's good to see you. How have you been?"

"We're fine, but how are Harry and Snuffles?"

"They are fine." Was what he started to say, but James's laugh interrupted him.

"Snuffles? Where on earth did he come up with that?"

"Why don't you remember?" Remus gave him a sly smile. James thought for a minute then began laughing harder than ever. Remus grinned and soon joined him. Hermione and Ron looked on confused as their old teacher leaned on the wall for support.

"Sorry." He said when he stopped.

"Yes, they are fine. Sirius is getting very grumpy and has tried to sneak out about four times. And Harry is getting very bored and has joined Sirius in setting off numerous firecrackers in the infirmary, much to the dismay of Madam Pomfrey."

They laughed.

"And Lily, Addi, and Mari are going berserk trying to keep up with the twins."

"Lily?" Ron asked. "Harry's mum?"

"Yeah. And this as you might have guessed is Harry's dad. James Potter." James stepped out of the shadows where he had been standing and they saw him.

"Wow. You really do look like Harry." Hermione gasped.

"yeah, except for the eyes." Ron said.

Then they noticed Cassi.

"Hey Cassi."

"Hi Hermione."

"You are Sirius's daughter?" She asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Wow." Ron started to say.

"Ron!" Mr. Weasly called.

"Coming dad. We have to go, but tell Harry we said hi. And say hi to Sirius for us." Ron told them.

"We will.' Then they were gone.

I know, I know too short. But I have no school tomorrow so I'm gonna put the next part out then. And I will this time! 

Sorry, I've been sick. Icky flu. 

Anyway, nothing belongs to me. Disclaimers really suck. 


	8. The Trial

__

To be said all in one breath: One day while Harry was having tea w/ Snape and his pretty pink flamingos, Fudge was turned into a marshmallow and Bob also know as Voldemort and you know who and he who must not be named and the dark lord and the all around bad guy and tom riddle and that weird guy and that guy we don't like and the guy who was punished for being slightly evil and very mental who was eventfully sent to an alternate universe, where the evil purple dinosaur of death, Barney and his gay minions of teletubbies ruled supreme, ate him. (Phew!) He slowly went insane and he returned to wreak havoc on Sirius and Harry who banished him and drive them insane by singing that evil song I love you. Then he made it his life's goal to hug every single person ever born. He vanished somewhere in Chicago where he attempted to hug the Mafia leader. Every one else lived basically happily ever after.

****

Oh dear lord where did that come from?… Sirius!!!!!!!!

Sirius: Not me!

Ummmmmmm… yeah right!

Sirius: Seriously! 

That has got to be the oldest joke in the book.

Sirius: it bugs me too. But it wasn't me! It was Carlie/Prongs!

Carlie/Prongs: heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! It was SaraBeth/Moony!

SaraBeth/Moony: Stop Calling me Moony!

Everyone else: Okay Moony.

SaraBeth: That's it! I cannot work in these conditions. I'm going to my trailer.

Sirius: Since when did she have a trailer?  
Since I am the author and I invented it.

Sirius: She's not even in this story.

Neither is Carlie/ Prongs.

Sirius: True.

Carlie/Prongs: So?

Anyway, that is NOT the story. Please ignore that above paragraph I own nothing. On with the real story and I am going to go find out who really did write that!

Sirius, Carlie/Prongs, SaraBeth/Moony: It wasn't me!!!

ANYWAY, just before school started, Harry received a letter.

__

Hey Harry,

You'll never guess what happened. Dumbledore pushed the ministry into giving Sirius a trial! With all the new evidence( you, me, Hermione, Professor Lupin, your parents!) they have to. Plus they never gave him a trial in the first place. Did you tell your dad that? I think he just might go down there and kick some butt. Dad told me about him turning Fudge into a squirrel last time. Well, see ya there.

Ron.

"Dad!" James ran into the room. Sirius jerked awake in his bed. He glared at Harry, then shook his head.

"You had to wake me up, didn't you?"

"Yep." Harry grinned and waved the letter in his face.

"What Harry? What?" Harry handed James the letter. He read it and frowned.

"Sirius, they never gave you a trial?" He asked. Sirius shook his head.

"Why should they? There was no evidence to support me. " Sirius said in a dead tone. The hallow dead look James hadn't seen since that first night, flickered in his eyes, snuffing out the light in them. James shivered as he wondered what horrors his friends must have gone through go be transformed from the man he knew so well, to the shell of his former shelf. His temper flared. No one could do this to his best friend, no one. Sentence him to a long painful death without a trial and be spared the best buddy wrath? Uh… No!

"Well, there will be now. They're giving you one." He showed Sirius the letter. He read it. A mixture of emotions flickered across his face.

"Well, will you do it?" James asked. Sirius glanced back at the letter and up at James. Then slowly he nodded.

Two days later a crowd gathered outside the courthouse in Diagon Alley for the trial of the century.

People filled in and the room was packed.

The key witnesses sat in front.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus, and Dumbledore sat side by side. Mari, Addi, Cassi, and the twins sat behind them. James and Lily waited in a separate room, they wanted to be a surprise.

The room fell silent when a group of tough looking ministry members entered the jury box. Harry noticed Mr. Weasly was among them. He was the only one who looked as if he wanted to help.

Fudge banged his gravel on the table "Quiet! Quiet!" The noise in the room died instantly.

"We are here to determine the innocence," He sneered on the word innocence." Of one Sirius Black."

Just then, dementors appeared each on one side of Sirius who looked very pale, but with a determined look on his face. He sat in a chair in front of the room facing the jury.

He glanced over and gave Harry a wink.

"Stand up." Fudge ordered. Sirius got to his feet. A wizard handed him a piece of paper. He put his hand on it.

"Do you, Sirius Black, swear to tell the whole truth?"

"I do." The wizard held up the paper. It remained white. 

"That's the parchment of truth. If he lies anytime during the trial, it turns black." Remus whispered to Harry.

"Mr. Black, you are charged with betraying the Potters and assisting in their deaths. You are charged with associating with he who must not be named, and turning to the dark side. You are charged with using the unforgivables on twelve muggles and one wizard, namely Peter Pettigrew. Your new charges are as follows. You are charged with flight from justice and aiding in the escape of a condemned hippogriff. How do you plead?"

" Not guilty to the old charges and guilty to the new." A wave of talk rose in the room. Harry, Hermione, and Ron exchanged looks. Remus looked worried.

"Now on with the questioning. Prosecution, you may go first." A menacing wizard approached Sirius.

"Mr. Black. The Potters chose you as their secret keeper, did they not?"

"Yes."

"And the location of the people using the charm can only be revealed if the secret keeper chooses to do so, Stop me if I'm wrong."

"Yes."

"So when they chose you, you decided to reveal the location."

"Stop." 

"What?" the man looked confused.

"You told me to stop you, if you were getting anything wrong. You were wrong." Several giggles rose from the audience. The man turned red and glared at Sirius who gazed innocently back at him.

"And what did I have wrong?" he growled.

"I wasn't the Potters secret keeper. And I didn't betray them." 

"Sirius, don't do anything stupid." Remus prayed.

"Really? Could you maybe tell the court who did?" The man smiled arrogantly as he leaned against Sirius's chair.

"Your honor, could we call the next witness?" Dumbledore asked.

Fudge nodded.

One by one, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus and Dumbledore all told the court what had happened that night two years ago.

The prosecution challenged all their statements, saying they could hardly go on the words of three kids, and a werewolf.

"Well, tell me. If James and Lily Potter were here, would you trust what they said and accept their words?" Dumbledore asked. The man nodded.

"May I present James and Lily Potter." James and Lily came out, gasps and cries of surprise came from ever corner of the room. James grinned at Sirius as he passed him.

"Hey Padfoot, doing okay?"

"Better every second."

"Great." 

"How do we know this is real?" the prosecutor roared. James grinned.

" Thomas Rowe, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, do you remember that night is sixth year when Remus, Sirius and I found you in the tower with-"

"Alright! Alright! It's you!" The man recovered, barely.

"J ,J, James and Lily Potter, was Sirius Black your secret keeper?"

"No." James said loudly. "We wanted him to be, but he had doubts, about himself and his abilities to withstand Voldemorts rage. So he devised a plan. Use Peter. Our friend Peter Pettigrew. Everyone would think we were using Sirius when we were using peter. So Voldemort would go after Sirius and Peter, the REAL secret keeper would be safe."

"But Peter was the spy." Lily said." He tricked us into believing he was on our side. He betrayed us all. He sentenced Sirius to a life of hell and killed us. And you all fell for it. You didn't once stop and ask him what really happened. You just sent him straight to prison. With out a trial! " She was getting mad. Harry had never seen his mother mad, but she was glaring at Fudge and the other ministers with murder in her eyes.

"Thank you."

Then the man turned to Sirius.

"Can you tell us who betrayed the Potters?

"Peter Pettigrew." Sirius said simply. Everyone turned to look at the parchment. It remained white. 

The man frowned

Peter Pettigrew is dead."

"No he's…" Sirius's voice died as he spoke. He stared at something under Harry. Harry glanced up at him. A look of shock was on his face. Then before anyone could say anything, Sirius leapt. 

He dove under the bench where Harry was sitting and grabbed at something.

Remus bent down and yanked him out. He came out, his hands clenched tightly around something, a grin of triumph on his face.

"Padfoot, what on earth are you doing?" James asked him. Sirius simply held a finger to his lips. The room fell silent. A small squeak came from Sirius's cupped hands. Then another, and another.

" It's him." He said.

The room burst into noise. 

James led Sirius, whose hands were still clamped tight up to the judges.

"You want proof Pettigrew is alive? We'll give you some."

He grabbed the wand Harry tossed to him and handed it to Sirius. Remus stood beside them.

"One…two…three!" Sirius dropped the rat and they pointed their wands at it.

" Transformus Wormtail, Peter!" they all said. There was a flash and the rat began to grow. Slowly it changed into Peter Pettigrew.

The room was stunned into silence. Peter's eyes darted around the room, from the hated glares of his old friends, to the wide-eyed stares of the crowd. His gaze landed on Mari. Her face was pale and she was staring at him with a unreadable look on her face. Then she handed the baby she was holding to Addi, who was looking at him like you look at something a dog would drag in.

Mari walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

"How could you?! They would have done anything for you! How could you turn your back on them like that?"

He didn't answer. Then "I didn't betray them! He tired to kill me!" He pointed at Sirius. Sirius's reaction was very different then it had been in the shack two years ago. He only shook his head.

"We would have died for you, Peter." He glanced at the parchment. It was as pure white as ever.

Slowly the story came out. How the three friends had undergone the animagus transformation to be with their friend. How later they had turned to Peter to keep the Potters secret. How he had betrayed them and Sirius had realized it too late. How, maddened with grief and guilt, Sirius, not Peter, had searched for Peter and cornered him in a crowded street. How Peter had hidden his wand behind his back and preformed the deadly curse that left twelve people dead, and transformed and fled, leaving Sirius to take the blame.

When they had finished, the jury left.

Everyone waited in silent anticipation. They were only gone for 15 minutes.

Then slowly they filed back in.

Mr. Weasly handed a guard a slip of paper. The guard took it and handed it to Fudge. Fudge stared at it, the cleared his throat.

"We the jury, find the defendant, one Sirius Black, guilty," 

"No!" Harry cried. There were more cries of injustice from the audience. Sirius gripped his hands together. 

Fudge pounded his gravel again and when there was silence, he contented." We find him guilty of the crime of flight from justice. We find him guilty in the crime of aiding the escape of a condemned hippogriff. We find him guilty in the crime of undergoing an illegal animagus transformation.

We find him not guilty of the crime of following the dark arts and being a death eater. We find him not guilty in the crime of betraying the Potters. And not guilty in the crime of murder.

But we feel that the time spent in prison is punishment enough. He will have to register with the Improper use of Magical Creatures, as will James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. But then he is free to go."

The crowd exploded in yells of triumph. Sirius just collapsed in his chair, a look of satisfaction on his face. _I'm free. After all those years, after everything, I am free._

The moment didn't last long as Mari, Addi, Cassi, James, Lily, Remus, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, and most of the audience ran up to him and enveloped him in a huge hug.

"Da! Da! You're free!" Cassi yelled. He picked her up and spun her around.

"You bet I am!" Mari then handed him Remy who smiled up at him and giggled. Jamie grinned and laughed when Remy grabbed Sirius's hair and began to pull.

"No, no, baby. Leave Daddy's hair alone." They all laughed. 

Just as they reached the door, Sirius glanced back. Peter was staring at them, his eyes filled with envy, from where the dementors were handcuffing him. His eyes met Sirius's and he looked away. For one second a feeling of sorrow fleeted across Sirius's mind. The days of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were truly over. The he saw James and Remus watching Peter as he was led away. The four shared one last glance, one look that said more words then they could ever say. One look that held twenty years worth of words that would never be said. Then Peter was gone.

As they left the building the crowd outside gave a huge cheer. Sirius smiled softly.

"Mr. Black. What will you do now?"

"Do you have any hard feelings against the ministry?" Reporters crowed around them.

"Look, it's been a long day. And I just want to go home and be with my family." He told them, wrapping his arm around his wife and shifting his son's weight with the other.

They went back to Hogwarts and celebrated all night.

__

Okay, one little authors note here .two really.

Okay, I've been thinking and I totally rewrote my name is Cassiopeia. I added Jamie and Remy at an older age. See, to fit in with what ended up happening later on in this story, I had to have both Jamie, Remy, and the next set of twins already born. So I changed it that Jamie and Remy were born about eight months after their father was imprisoned. He had no knowledge of them until his escape. The twins that were born Harry's fourth year instead were another two boys named Gemini and Polaris. Tell me if you'd like me to change this plot line now or finish this story and then repost it. Which would be less confusing? Please review and tell me.

I've kind of been disappointed lately by the lack of reviews that this and my other stories have been getting. I really would like people to write more reviews. They tell me whether or not you like the story. They tell me if I should change anything, and so on. Please, I really would like more. If I don't get any feed back and I don't know that anyone is really enjoying my story it seems like there's not much of a point to keep posting these. Thankz.


	9. Weddings and premotions

**__**

To be said all in one breath: One day while Harry was having tea w/ Snape and his pretty pink flamingos, Fudge was turned into a marshmallow and Bob also know as Voldemort and you know who and he who must not be named and the dark lord and the all around bad guy and tom riddle and that weird guy and that guy we don't like and the guy who was punished for being slightly evil and very mental who was eventfully sent to an alternate universe where Barney and his gay minions of teletubbies ruled supreme ate him. He slowly went insane and he returned to wreak havoc on Sirius and Harry who banished him and drive them insane by singing that evil song I love you. Then he made it his life's goal to hug every single person ever born. He vanished somewhere in Chicago where he attempted to hug the Mafia leader. Every one else lived basically happily ever after.

Oh dear lord where did that come from?… Sirius!!!!!!!!

Sirius: Not me!

Ummmmmmm… yeah right!

Sirius: Seriously! 

That has got to be the oldest joke in the book.

Sirius: it bugs me too. But it wasn't me! It was Carlie/Prongs!

Carlie/Prongs: heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! It was SaraBeth/Moony!

SaraBeth/Moony: Stop Calling me Moony!

Everyone else: Okay Moony.

SaraBeth: That's it! I cannot work in these conditions. I'm going to my trailer.

Sirius: Since when did she have a trailer?  
Since I am the author and I invented it.

Sirius: She's not even in this story.

Neither is Carlie/ Prongs.

Sirius: True.

Carlie/Prongs: So?

Anyway, that is NOT the story. Please ignore that above paragraph. On with the real story and I am going to go find out who really did write that!

Sirius, Carlie/Prongs, SaraBeth/Moony: It wasn't me!!!

It was a few days later when Remus and Addi announced that they had finally decide to get married. James and Sirius spent the next few days making sure Remus didn't change his mind and run away. Lily, Mari, and Addi spent the next few days deiced on the dresses, cake, and decorations. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron were invited to come up early and help. The ceremony was to take place by the whomping willow; the marauders decide it was the perfect place. A honeymoon was unfortunately not in the plans because it was simply too soon to the start of term. Finally the day came. (See I swear for full story.)

The next morning should have been one of the happiest on the short reunion of the marauders, but it wasn't.

Remus and Addi slept very late. James sand Sirius however were up quite early. Harry, Cassi, Jamie, and Remy opted to stay up in the Gryffindor tower and eat breakfast later. Mari and Lily decide to go for a walk and the only ones in the great hall, when the mail arrived were James and Sirius. 

"I wish Moony was here." Sirius moaned.

"It's his first morning as a married man. I bet he wants to stay in bed all day with his new wife." James said. "Remember how you felt."

"James, that's my sister you're talking about."

"And now your brother too." He grinned. Just then a flurry of wings brought the mail. Or not a flurry, but a slight breeze. Hedwig, and a few other owls belonging to the teachers dropped letters off. Sirius had been receiving letters of congratulations for several days now and so was not very surprised when a letter was dropped in his juice. James glanced around. True they were the only ones in the hall at the time. Most of the others had come and gone. He helped himself to more toast as Sirius fished his letter out of his cup.

He frowned at its red color, but tore it open.

Within seconds a loud, hoarse voice filled the room.

### You are a murderer! You deserve to die! The only reason you got let off was because the jury was cursed by your black magic! You deserve to spend the rest of your life rotting in Azkaban! I am withdrawing my son from school! I don't want him being taught by a murderer! That's what you are, no matter what you do, how many lies you tell; I know what happened that night! I know you betrayed your best friends! You are a murderer and a liar; you are the lowest scum of the earth and that is all you'll ever be!

Sirius froze as the remains of the burned letter dropped top the floor. James stared at the letter with a mix of anger, horror, and disgust. Who on earth could say such cruel things about Sirius? His best friend in the whole world? The man who would die and almost did many times for him.

"Sirius, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Sirius replied shakily. "It's okay." He said a little more firmly. "It's okay. It's not the first."

"What?!" James shouted. Now he was mad. "Who on earth, would send you more than one?"

Sirius shrugged.

"Sirius, why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't think it was important.' But James saw right through that.

"They aren't true. You know that."

"I know that, you know that, but they don't." he said solemnly. "That's the thing, Prongs. No matter what I do, no matter what I say, there will always be someone. There will always be that small shadow of a doubt about my innocence in every persons mind. And that can never be erased. You see, Peter has done much more than simply send me away. He scarred my name, forever. No matter what, when people in the future think of the name Sirius Black, there will always be that shadow. And it scares me."

"There was never a shadow in my mind, Padfoot. Not even on that first day."

"Never?"

"Never."

'Hey Prongs, do you think we could not mention this to anyone? Especially Moony, Mari or Addi, or Dumbledore. Or the kids."

"Yeah. I think that would be good."

Soon came Sept. 1st. The students would arrive.

"James, Sirius, Remus?" Dumbledore entered the room where Sirius and his wife were staying.

"I have just received a letter from Hagrid, informing me that the negotiations with the giants are taking longer than he thought and he will not be able to return for the school year. I have also received one from Severus who says it is also not possible for him to return at the present time. That leaves us with three classes that need teachers."

James, Sirius, and Remus glanced at each other and waited for him to finish.

"Remus, would you do the honor of returning to the position of Defense Against The Dark Arts?"

Remus thought." But what about the parents? They won't want a werewolf teaching their kids."

"Do you know how many letters I got from parents and kids alike who loved you. They all want you to teach again. Many of the parents knew you from their own school or auror days. They say it doesn't matter. You are a good man and a good teacher."

"Alright. Maybe it will be better now. With James and Sirius here, I mean." James and Sirius grinned evilly.

"Perhaps. Now James, you had top marks in Potions. And I am sure you've had your experience with difficult potions." He winked." Would you be so kind as to fill in for Severus?"

"Well, sure, I could do that."

Sirius heard him mutter under his breath." Oh the possibilities."

"Now Sirius, that leaves you the Care of Magical Creatures spot."

"Well alright. Sure. I'd love to."

"Wonderful. Oh and boys, your families are welcome to stay for the year." He closed the door behind him. He smiled when he heard the cheering and shouting that came from the three boys.

They are not boys anymore, Albus. He reminded himself. They are in their thirties. It made him feel very old indeed. They have wives and children. In Sirius's case, MANY children. Four kids, and he had a feeling they wouldn't stop there.

He shook his head as more laughter came from the room. Sirius would never know. And if he could he would keep it that way. 

"Stop protecting him. He doesn't need it and you know sooner or later both those boys will find out just why they were born." He said softly. He glanced out the window at the light rain and slowly walked away.

From far away, some one else was watching James, Sirius, and Remus laugh and joke about old times.

"Enjoy your laughter now, Black. You won't have it for long." An eerie high-pitched laugh rose from the forest and echoed around the hills.

Here's the next part. Sorry it's so short. Btw I revised my name is Cassi. So it has the twins. Read it and tell me what ya think and if you want me to change this one too. 

Oh yeah. Nothing belongs to me and I am going to find out who wrote that little intro. * glares at Carlie/Prongs, Sarabeth/Moony, Sirius and some innocent people who really have no purpose in this story at all.*


	10. New year

Later that night the students began to arrive. Ron and Hermione were among the first to get out of the train.

"First years this way." They looked around for Hagrid. But they didn't see him.

"Hey Ron, Hermione!"

"Sirius?!" Ron gasped.

"Yep. Well, gotta go. See ya up at the castle." He waved as the first years crowded into the boats. He got into one and they sailed off.

The kid sitting next to him in the boat whimpered. She had black hair and dark eyes. 

"What's wrong?"

"She's scared." Said a girl with brown hair and green eyes. "She's my sister. We're twins."

"Really? So am I."

"Where's your twin?" The girl who had been crying asked.

"She's up at the castle. She's helping with dinner."

"Dinner?" They both perked up at the mention of food.

"Yep. You have a great feast just after you get sorted."

"Sorted?" The scared look was back.

"Yep. It's not that bad, trust me."

"My brother said we have to fight a troll."

"Really? that's what my dad told me when I got sorted."

"What house were you in?"

"I was in, Heads down," he called as they passed through the curtain of ivy." Gryffindor."

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor."

"Well all the houses have good qualities. Except for Slytherin of course." The girls giggled.

" Here's the castle now." He heard the girls and others in the boats around them gasp. He smiled remembering his first sight of Hogwarts. It seemed like so long ago.

The towering walls loomed above them, seeming dark and to be frank creepy. Odd, when the castle was a home to him. It had been his home for seven years. He had met his best friends there. He had discovered the amount of his abilities here.

"Is it really that big?" The girl next to him asked.

"No, it's way, way bigger. But you'll get the hang of it. "

They docked and he helped the girls out.

"Everybody okay?"

He got various nods and murmurs as responses. The girl with black hair held his hand

"Great. Come on." He led them up to the door and knocked.

For a second he remembered Hagrid doing the same thing for him and his friends.

He knew what would come next.

McGonagall answered. "I'll take them, Sirius." He nodded. Then he let go of the girl's hand and slipped away.

He slipped up to the head table. The rest of the students were already there. He waved to Cassi, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They grinned and waved back.

He sat next to James, Lily on his other side. Mari slipped next to him and Addi was already sitting next to Remus. James leaned over. "How was it?" He asked. Remus leaned over to hear his answer.

"They were scared to death. It made me wonder if we were that bad."

"Well, you looked like you were gonna cry." James said.

"Yeah well, you looked like you were gonna past out." Sirius shot back.

"Peter looked like he was gonna wet himself." Remus said.

"I think he did." Sirius replied. That brought laughter to all their faces. Just then McGonagall appeared, the first years tagging along behind her. He saw the twins. They were both pale and scared. The one with brown hair was trying to be brave, but he could tell she was scared to death.

Professor Flitwick brought out the sorting hat.

It began to sing.

****

(insert song here. use your imagination and make your own up. I am too bored to make one up. And I really do not feel like it.)

The hall cheered.

Then McGoangall pulled out o roll of parchment.

She began to call names.

When she got to Harm, Robin, the girl with brown hair went.

She grabbed the hat and shoved it on hr head.

"Ravenclaw!" she sat at the Ravenclaw table.

"Harm, Katie." The girl with black hair, picked up the hat.

"Gryffindor!"

She took off the hat and walked to the Gryffindor table. Cassi motioned for her to sit next to her. She did, smiling gratefully.

Finally all the students were sorted.

"Hello and welcome to a new years at Hogwarts. Hopefully this year will have a happier ending than last year." The hall was silent as they remembered last year. Many eyes turned on Harry.

"Why? What happened last year?" James whispered to Sirius.

"I'll tell you later, Prongs."

Dumbledore continued." On a happier note I would like to introduce three new teachers to our staff. First returning to the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts will you please welcome back , Professor Lupin?" The hall burst into applause. Remus blushed and grinned into his hands.

"And unfortunately, our potions master, Professor Snape is unable to join us this year." This news was received with groans from the Slytherin table and barely muted cheers from all the others.

"Popular guy." Sirius whispered. James snorted.

"Taking his place will be Professor Potter." James grinned and slapped a high five with Sirius. The hall laughed and clapped.

"And finally, our gamekeeper, Hagrid will not be able to attend this year either. Taking over his class, Care of Magical Creatures, will be Professor Black."

Sirius grinned and slapped a three way high five with James and Remus.

"Please treat our new teachers with respect and I am sure they will behave themselves." He glanced at Sirius, Remus and James, who looked back innocently.

"I would like to inform our new students and remind some of our old, that the forbidden forest is off limits. That goes for you three as well." He said turning around to gaze at James, Sirius, and Remus.

Harry grinned as his father , Godfather and favorite teacher gave Dumbledore innocent looks.

"Man, Harry. They must have been really bad when they were kids." Hermione said.

"Yeah, they told me some stories over the summer. You won't believe some of the stuff they did."

"Wow." Ron said.

"Like what did they do?" Hermione asked.

"They turned Snape into a parrot." Cassi said.

"yeah, and they died his hair red." Harry added.

"With bubbles." Cassi said. 

They all laughed. The new girl, Katie, smiled.

"By the way, I'm Harry." Harry said to her. "That's Ron, Hermione, and Cassi. Her dad's the one that brought you guys in from the train."

She smiled shyly. " I'm Katie."

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Hermione told her.

They ate and ate and ate. The food seemed very good this year.

"The house elves out did themselves this year Opps." Ron said as Hermione frowned." Oh, Katie, never mention house elves to Hermione."

"Very funny, Ron." He and Harry began to laugh.

"What's so funny that we're not in on it?" They turned James and Lily was standing there.

"Hermione and house elves." Ron said and the three of them dissolved into laughter again.

"I think it's kinda like Sirius and Remus and happy sheep pjs." Lily said.

"Sirius and Remus and happy sheep pjs.?" Harry asked." Do I want to know?"

"Hey, don't knock the happy sheep pjs." Sirius said coming up behind them, Mari on his arm.

"What's going on?" Remus asked. Addi was with him.

"They're messing with the happy sheep pj's." Sirius told him. Remus thought for a minute.

"Oh, THOSE happy sheep pj's." They were silent for a moment and then Sirius and Remus burst out laughing. Sirius had to hold on to the table to keep himself up and Remus leaned on Addi who looked very worried._(a/n this is for people who haven't read my name is Sirius black, or for people who just forgot. In the summer after their first year, James, Remus, and Peter came to stay @ Sirius's house. Peter brought pajamas with sheep that smiled annoyingly. When Remus and Sirius found out they thought it was the funniest thing ever. James just got scared and Peter pouted. *yay!*)_

After a few moments they calmed down.

James just shook his head. "I will never understand you."

"That is my life's goal. To confuse James. Now I can go to bed and sleep peacefully." Sirius proclaimed.

"Shut up, Padfoot." James punched Sirius in the shoulder.

"It's time for bed, kids." Lily said.

"Yes, you need to get to your dorms. You all have busy days tomorrow." Mari agreed.

"Aw, mum." Cassi moaned.

" Do not argue with me, young lady. Bed, now. That goes for you too." She said to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "And you three." She said to James, Sirius, and Remus.

Moaning they all went to their respective rooms.

Harry climbed into his bed, sighing.

Maybe this year would be better.

Here's the next part. Btw, I need a beta-reader. So anyone who wants to help, please e-mail me. Thankz

Of course, nothing belongs to me. * sighs wistfully. As she wishes it weren't so. *

Sirius: Mwhehehehehehe!

No! aw man, haven't I seen enough of you for one day? 

Sirius: nope. Mwheheheheh. 

(in case anyone's wondering, that's his evil laugh.)

what have you done now?

Sirius: Nothing! Who me? Done something? What would ever make you think that?… * fades under my glare. And mumbles something*.

What was that?

Sirius: painted Dr. G green

You painted my principal brown! Why?

Sirius: it was Prongs's idea! I swear! 

I'm gonna have a little talk w/ Carlie and her paint happy deer tomorrow. 


	11. Classes

Part 8

The next morning at breakfast James, Sirius, and Remus set off a bunch of fireworks and 

Dumbledore could be seen muttering, "What have I done?"

Sirius handed out the schedules to the Gryffindor kids.

"Hope you like your classes."

"What do we have first?" Ron asked.

"Double potions with the Slytherins, then Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. Then Divination." Hermione said.

"Darn, we don't, have DADA till Wednesday or COMC till Friday." Harry said.

"At least we have your dad's class today." Hermione said.

"Look at Malfoy." Ron grinned. "Looks like he just got his schedule." Sure enough Draco Malfoy was glaring down at the piece of paper in his hands.

"What do you have, Cassi?"

"Uh, Care of Magical Creatures."

"Cool, tell us how it is."

"Okay." Just then the bell rang signaling the start of class.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione did something they had never done before. They hurried to potions.

"Hey guys." James was waiting for them just outside the door. The filed in and set up at a table with the other Gryffindors who looked very excited. The Slytherins on the other hand, looked very worried. With Snape they could always count on Gryffindor losing points, but what now, with a former Gryffindor as their teacher.

James grinned as the bell rang for the start of class. He held up the sheet that held their names.

Just as he was about to call the first name, Draco Malfoy, and his cronies, Crabb and Goyle trudged in.

James glared down at them, lowering his glasses and doing a very good McGonagall impression." You're late."

"So?" Draco asked, smugly.

"So class started five minutes ago. Not a very good way to start the year, is it?"

Malfoy shrugged. "Ten points from Slytherin and sit down."

"Why?" Malfoy asked arrogantly." Why should I?"

"Because." James said very softly. "If you don't I will personally make sure, your year here is as unpleasant as possible."

"If you do anything to me, I'll write to my father."

James laughed. "Like I care what that snobby git thinks? You go ahead and write. But just remind him of that time in his seventh year when three first year Gryffindors beat him in every single class." Malfoy glared but sat down.

"Now, Dumbledore has informed me that he wants you to start on healing potions. So let's begin. It's been a while since I've done this so if the room blows up, it's not my fault." The Gryffindors laughed.

He launched into a lecture on the healing properties of some plant and they all took notes.

Then he showed them how to make the potion. 

"Good job, Harry. Needs to be a bit greener though. Try adding some more armadillo bile." Harry nodded and added the necessary ingredient to his potion.

Over in the corner, Neville was having problems. His potion was not turning out right at all.

"Hmm, well, I think it needs a bit more dragon's blood. If that doesn't help then, just start over again. And if you can't get it after that, see me after class. We can work on it."

"Really?" Neville asked. Snape just yelled at him. He never offered to help. 

"Sure, why not? You're here to learn, right? Well, how are you going to learn it if you can't do it?" Neville grinned. Harry smiled at his father.

" That was the best potions class ever." Seamus told Harry as they left the dungeon and headed up to their next class.

"Yeah. Your dad is like so cool." Dean told him.

"I know." Harry grinned.

Herbology went as normal, which was a relief as to their divination class.

Professor Tralawny predicted that Harry would be dead before the year was out for the third year in a row. Class seemed to be going as usual. Professor Tralawny made several predictions and Harry and Ron laughed and made jokes behind her back.

Then something strange happened.

Professor Tralawny had sat down in her chair, ready to teach the class about tarot cards when she fell back. Her eyes rolled back and her jaw hung slack.

The class stared around frightened. But Harry began to shake. The last time she had done that she had predicted that Voldemort's servant would brake free and return to his master, helping him become greater and more powerful than ever before. At the time Harry had believed that servant was Sirius, but later that night he had discovered the truth.

_"The wrong has been righted. The innocent freed. But the guilty has not forgotten. He will brake free and extract his revenge on the innocent. The innocent must beware. Or all is lost." Harry quickly wrote down her words. She recovered and had no memory as usual._

The class gave her many sideways glances for the rest of class.

Harry on the other hand, was thinking hard about what she said. 

He stared oblivious out the window. He watched Sirius conduct his class. From what he could see it looked like he was having the time of his life as a few girls gasped at the sight of the Pegasus Sirius had somehow found and caught. It mad him smile to see Sirius so happy. His godfather had had very little to smile about the past few years, what with him being on the run and everything.

Harry froze. He stared at the prophecy Tralawnly had just given. It all fit.

_The wrong has been righted. People had found out the truth. _

_The innocent has been freed. Sirius had been freed._

_But the guilty has not forgotten. Pettigrew. _

_He will brake free. Would Pettigrew brake out? Ad if he did, he would most surly go after Sirius, James, and Remus, his old friends._

He fidgeted nervously, waiting for class to end.

After class, he hurried to his father's room.

"Dad?" James looked up. 

"Harry, how are you?"

"Dad, something just happened." He told his father about Tralawny's predictions. " She was right before, Dad." James frowned.

" I don't know. I'll talk to Remus see what he says."

Sirius grinned as he watched his last class leaving all talking animatedly. Cassi grinned over her shoulder at him and he waved.

He patted the Pegasus. "Hey boy, thanks for the favor." The horse like creature tossed his head. Sirius led him back to the small stall he had made for him. Making sure he was safe for the night Sirius walked slowly back up to the castle. The long day of classes had worked up his appetite.

He approached the doors and was reaching to pull them open, when a strange feeling came over him. He turned, not sure of what would be there. Nothing was behind him, but the feeling wouldn't go away. His scar ached slightly. Sirius watched the sun over the forest for a few minutes then retreated back inside.

Little did he know that someone was watching him. "Soon, Padfoot, very soon."

Oh! Cliffhangers! Hehehe. Maybe that will get some reviews. ( Hint! Hint!)

Anyway, sorry about the long time between posts. It really can't be helped, I'm sorry. 

My teachers are very fond ofgiving longresearch assignments and plus I have a lot ofgroups and actives and stuff.By the time I get home, do my homework, and eat dinner, I'm ready for bed!

Of course I'm ready for bed in third period math class, and even first period gym class.

I don't care what they say, having gym first period does not wake you up!

Anyway, again sorry for the long wait.Plus I've been doing a lot of writing the past week.

Btw, I posted the revised My name is Cassiopeia, so I could you please tell me what ya think of the twins and whether I shouldput them in this too? Thanks, c ya!

And don't forget to review!


	12. An attack

That night things were quiet as usual. The students went to bed and so did the teachers. James asked Sirius if he could talk to him the next morning. Sirius agreed. Mari managed to put the boys to bed without much trouble or her husband, who was grading papers. Then she slipped up behind him. She leaned over.

"Hey, Siri."

"Hey Mari." She slipped her arms around his neck. 

"How's the lesson plan coming?"

"It's okay. Man, I never knew just how much work teachers actually have to do."

She smiled. " Come to bed. It's late." He glanced down at his pile of papers and sighed. 

"Okay." He crawled into bed and was asleep instantly.

A baby's cry pierced his for once nightmare less sleep. Groaning he rolled over and waited for Mari to get up. When she only muttered something into her pillow, he resigned to his fatherly duty and got up. Yawning he pulled on his robe and went into the room where his sons were staying.

Remy was sitting up in his crib, bawling. Oddly enough his brother Jamie was sleeping through his brothers wailing.

"You're just like your mother." Sirius told him. He himself had always been a light sleeper. Whether it was natural or came from finding out someone wanted you dead at the age of 10, Sirius didn't know. But he picked up the screaming Remy and slowly rocked him.

Soon Remy stopped. He lay in his father's arms grasping his wrinkled robes.

Sirius rocked him quietly. He turned to get a bottle for him and the hair on the back of his neck rose. The floor creaked and he turned.

"Hello? Mari?" He couldn't see anyone but he could tell someone was near.

Just then a bolt of light shot out of the darkness. He couldn't see where it hit but when nothing happened he sighed in relief. Or he tried to.

When he tried to take a breath, he couldn't. It almost seemed like his lungs wouldn't work. Panic rose as his free hand flew to his throat.

He heard laughter, familiar laughter, as he sank to his knees, his son still clutched in his arms.

Groping blindly behind him, his hand reached a vase. Grasping it he threw it in the direction of the taunting laughter. A grunt and a thump told him his aim was true.

Reaching again he found a glass cup. He threw that and it crashed against the wall, shattering.

"Sirius?" he heard Mari's sleepy voice coming from the other room. His terror mounted. He was trying to keep whoever, whatever, it was away from his sons. What if he went for Mari instead. 

To his brief relief, he heard footsteps retreating from the room. The room seemed to dim. His lungs screamed for air. Sirius fought against the darkness that clouded his vision. But it didn't help. The darkness pulled him down.

Mari wasn't sure what woke her up, the strange dreams that always seemed to accompany pregnancy, or the nagging feeling that something was wrong. She heard the crash of glass shattering. 

_Oh dear, he broke another bottle. She thought. "Sirius?' She reached for her husband, but he was gone. She sat up. Sure enough the place where her husband should have been, was empty._

She got up and pulled her robe around her. Silently she lit a candle, wishing not for the first time that she was a witch. She entered the boy's room.

"Sirius?" Then she saw him.

He was lying on the ground, his face was slightly turning blue. Remy was still clutched in his arms. Jamie stared at her from the bed. She rushed over to him. 

"Sirius! Oh god, get up. Please get up." She froze when she saw he wasn't breathing. Before she knew what she was doing she ran.

She ran down the hall, pounding on the first door she came on. A grumbling James pulled it open.

"Yeah?"

"Oh God, James. He's not breathing! He's not!" James frowned.

"Mari, slow down. What's going on?"

"We can't slow down. He'll die if we do." She pulled him down the hall and into their rooms. 

James protested the whole way, but froze when he saw Sirius. Moving faster than she had thought possible he knelt by his friend's side and took his pulse.

"Mari, go to Madam Pomfrey. Tell her to get down here. Then go get Dumbledore and Remus." She nodded and was gone. James turned back to Sirius. 

he pulled out his wand. "Hope this works" He preformed a spell. At first there seemed to be no change.

" Come on, man! Breathe!" James pounded on Sirius's chest. Then with a gasp, Sirius drew a huge breath.

Gasping he opened his eyes. "James?"

"Thank god, Padfoot." He helped Sirius sit up. He coughed hard. 

"Man what happened?" Sirius opened his mouth and began to cough some more. Just then Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore and Remus all burst into the room followed by Mari.

Madam Pomfrey pushed the others to the side and bent to examine Sirius.

"Oh dear. A suffigtis curse. Cuts off the air to the lungs. Makes the victim suffocate. It's lucky you found him when you did. Another minute or two. " She shook her head " I insist that he could down to the infirmary."

" I'm fine," Sirius spoke up in a croaky voice. He tried to get up but Madam Pomfrey pushed him back down.

"Young man, you will kill yourself before anything else does." She told him. Sirius didn't put up much of a fuss. James and Remus managed to get him down to the hospital wing where Mari and Sirius told them what had happened.

"It was Peter." 

"Sirius, Peter is in Azkaban."

"It was him, I know it."

"How could it have been?" Mari asked.

"It just was."

"How do you know?" Addi asked. 

"I could smell him. Look I know it seems weird but trust me it was him." No one said anything for a while. 

"Alright, I will write to Fudge and ask him if Peter is still imprisoned." Dumbledore told him. "But now, you get some sleep." Sirius nodded and was asleep within seconds.

And Harry woke up, gasping.

Peter Pettigrew flew through the front doors and out into the night. True he hadn't expected Sirius to put up that much of a fight, but the job was done.

His master was sure to be proud of him now.

"Wormtail!" Or not.

Hey, sorry about the double thing. I guess I musta pressed copy/ paste twice and not noticed it. I was like half asleep when I uploaded it. Hehe, anyway I fixe d it now, and things ares trating to get strange for our heroes. Hehehe, I got many interesting things planned, but you'll just have to wait until I write it, which may not be for a while. Unfortunately. But I have spring break coming up soon, but we have to go to new york so I don't know if I'll get much done. Well, gtg. It's late. Nighty-night peeps. Sirius would say bye but he's snoring right now.


	13. Confessions

Okay, here's another chapter. I really am sorry guys about my lack of uploading. Its just sooooo busy. I can't wait for spring break.Six days of freedom! Yay! And some more writing too?Maybe. 

Things are just so busy, have been for a while.Plus I havelike two or three other stories I'm writing, not all Harry Potter though. With that and singing, and my groups( two of 'em!)lessons, and stuff I have very very little time.

See, my voice teacher is planning a trip to Europe and guess who is one of the singers? Me! Unfortunately that means lots and lots of practice. But it's fun.So again, I really have to say sorry about thetime it's taking to get this done. 

Btw,somebody please tell me how they likes the new Cassiopeia.Theone with the twins as teens.Sort of.Andas soon as I hear from you, I'll get started inchanging this story too.Or I might wait till it's done. I dunno. Anyway, thanks so much for your reviews and your support.Bye!

Sirius: Don't I get to say bye too? 

Sure, how about this? Bye Sirius! Please don't come back!

Sirius: can't get rid of me that easily. * cackles evilly* 

Somebody help me, please. 

The next morning when Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Cassi came down three seats at the head table were empty. James, Remus and Sirius's seats.

They approached Dumbledore.

"Ah, Harry, Cassi, I need to speak with you."

He took them to a small side room; the same one Harry had been taken when the Goblet of fire drew his name last year.

"Last night Sirius was attacked." Cassi gasped and her hands flew to her mouth.

"Da? Is he okay?"

"Yes, he's fine now. But he was caught with a suffigtis curse. Do you know what that is?"

"Yes. It's a curse that cuts off air to the lungs. Much like when someone is suffocating." Cassi said softly.

"He thinks it was Wormtail. We have no proof. But we found out this morning that Peter Pettigrew escaped from Azkaban last week. I'm telling you this so that you may be on the look out. If you see anything, and I meananything , come see me immediately."

"Yes, Professor." Harry said in a monotone voice. It was the third year in a row people had been telling him that.

"May I go see him?" Cassi asked.

"I don't see why not. I will tell Professor Sprout."

"Thank you." And Cassi and Harry walked out of the great hall and to the infirmary. It isn't a problem, he thought, if you can find him. 

"I'm fine!" Sirius insisted as he dug through the stacks of food for the feed for the Pegasus. 

"Padfoot, do you know what the word fine means?" James asked.

"You were almost killed last night!" Remus said.

"That's nice, Moony."

"Sirius, this is seri-" Remus stopped himself before he said the thing that Sirius hated most. "I mean this is not a game. Peter tried to kill you last night. You should be in bed, being protected and guarded.You should not be out here in the open, teaching!"

"I have been guarded and watched for the past fourteen years! Do you think you even know what it was like for me in there? Do you know how every day I prayed for death? How much my guilt and pain surrounded me? How much it hurt to wake up and remember that this isn't some horrible dream? It took me two years to realize it but when it did, it hit me like a ton of bricks, worse than when I was sentenced.I was there for life. For the rest of my life, Moony! " Sirius sat down weakly on a box. James and Remus watched him. He buried him head in his hands. " I tried to kill myself, oh God knows how many times. But I never could. I could never do it. Just shows how much of a coward I was. I could take my best friends lives, but I couldn't take my own. You don't know, Moony. You don't know." He finished softly.

James and Remus sat next to him. 

"I'm glad you didn't, Padfoot. If not, who would watch over my son?"

"Yeah, who would be there for Harry when no one else was?"

"You're not a coward because you couldn't. I would think you were a coward if you did." Remus said.Sirius said nothing. 

"And you're right. I can't know and to tell you the truth, I don't really want to." He continued. " I've had my own private hell I went through and I can imagine it was just as bad in some ways as yours. I was the only one left. Two of my friend's dead and the other a traitor.Plus the whole fact that I was a werewolf. My idea of dealing with it was to run. I ran away from everybody. I couldn't be around anyone. Especially not Addi. She reminded me of what I had lost.Of you. I was alone. For the first time in my life, I was completely alone. And you can't know how hard that was." 

"There's one more thing." Sirius said, shakily. " You know, no matter what we do, no matter what we say, there's always going to be some one.

Sirius shook his head. James frowned.All these things his friends had gone through were because of him. They had cried and hurt and been wronged all for him. 

"It's not because of you, Prongs." Sirius said as if reading James's thoughts. "It's because of Peter. He betrayed us. He was the reason you died." James nodded. 

"At least one thing hasn't changed." He said.

"Really? And what is that?" Remus asked.

"Sirius is still an idiot."He and Remus laughed at Sirius's confused face and his reply of "hey!"

This, of course, resulted in Sirius throwing a handful of hay at Remus and him ducking and it hitting James. James retaliated by grabbing his own fistful and throwing it, only to have it hit Remus. Remus decided that both of his best friends must suffer and threw a bucket of water over both of them. This went on for quite a while. 

They walked in much later, wet, and covered from head to toe with mud and straw, only to find breakfast over and Madam Pomfrey very angry with Sirius.

It was maybe two weeks later when Remus and Addi came bursting into the room whereJames and Sirius were attempting to play chess. Nether was very good and the winner usually was helped by Remus's tips. 

"You guys!" Remus shouted.

"What is it, Moony?" James said, not looking up from where Sirius had his knight cornered. 

"I'm pregnant!" Addi cried. James instantly got up and hugged the ecstatic couple. Sirius stared at his sister in shock.

"Pregnant?"

"Yes!' she cried throwing her arms around him. He laughed and pulled her into a big hug. He then gave Remus a bear hug that reviled, well, a bear. 

"When did you find out?"Sirius asked.

"Just confirmed it with Madam Pomfrey.She says the baby is healthy and is coming along just fine." Addi then joined the ranks with Mari. Both girls were protected and worried over by all three men and Lily. Needless to say, they got quite annoyed. 


End file.
